Heart
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: Sora's dared to go into a haunted mansion by Roxas and Demyx. What happens when they realise it's not one, but three monsters. Riku, Axel, Zexion. SoRiku AkuRoku Zemyx. FINISHED! THIS IS ONE OUT OF THREE!
1. When I met him

Chapter 1: when I met him. Sora's POV

'Run, run, run that's all that goes through my head. I don't think I can run much longer, my legs are tired from running so much already, I start to slow down. "Gotta hide!" I look around and spotted a bookshelf near the corner, but not quite touching. I hurry behind and crouch down.

Crouching down I have to will myself not to breath heavy, like my lungs begged. I couldn't make too much sound or he'd find me. "I never agreed to this!"

To think not even a whole hour before now, I was on the outskirts of this mansion's yard. My friends had dared me to go in there and find the angel-statue, and take a picture to prove I did, and then leave. So I traveled through the mansion only to find said statue crumbled. As I cursed my luck, I heard a bump. I turned to meet red eyes. Before that "thing" could even blink I was running.

"This was **SO** stupid! I should've stayed out there, and not have come in here!" I allowed myself a small sigh then covered my mouth, realizing my mistake. I heard the sound of the door. I ran through close.

"I know you're in here, might-as-well come out." A calm voice called. 'Vampires…' that's what rumors say in this place. I held my tongue. "I said, 'come out'" this time it was a growl.

I peek over the corner of the bookshelf. I catch sight of him. I didn't see all of him cause he turned around to leave, all I had seen was his sharp finger-nails. Could they even be called that? No, I'd call the claws.

I jumped as my phone went off. I quickly picked it up, but before I could answer the call, it was taken. "Found you," he said simply, breaking my phone in one hand with his claws. 'Oh no…'


	2. The show foes on!

Chapter 2: The Show Goes On Roxas' POV

"Sora…. Damn it! He ignored me?!" I yelled partially at my phone, partly on Sora, and partly to Demyx. "He is SO in big trouble! Wait till mom and dad hear about this when they get back. And when we get home, oh, you will have to deal with Leon!"

"Roxas dude calm down." Demyx said calmly. "This is kinda our faults, we dared him…"

Why'd Demyx have to get all smart on me now? I sighed. "Then let's go in after him."

Demyx's face turned white. "W-what!? N-no way that place's haunted!"

"Dem that's just a stupid story…"

"So!" he started to shake, "This place still gives me the creeps!"

I blinked and held back a face-palm. "Well you're going whether you like it or not!" I grabbed his shirt and dragged him. I almost lost my grip with all his screaming and kicking.

I jumped as the massive doors were slammed shut. "Not cool Roxy, not cool!" Demyx cried shaking I was about to yell at him for calling me Roxy; but before I could…

"Awe look what I caught, two blondies~" a voice purred from the darkness. "Whatcha think Zexy?"

"Really, Axel?" I looked where the voice was coming from, a purple eye shining through the dark. "These two are just kids."

"Hey we're 18!" of course Demyx would grow a backbone at the wrong time!

I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder, and a head on my other. "See legal~ that's more than we can say then the other Riku has. If Riku has one I want one." I felt his head move as if motioning to Demyx. "And look there's one for you."

"No."

"Just get him out of here then. Me & this blonde are going." Next thing I knew I was being dragged away.


	3. Keep away

Chapter 3: Keep Away Demyx POV

"R-Roxas!" I yelled watching my friend being dragged away. I started to run after the red-head who was dragging him away, only to be blocked. Then knocked back.

"Sorry I can't let you do that." The voice of the one who knocked me down. And paused, my heart skipped a beat. He had light purple hair, which covered his right eye. His skin pale, which was covered by black cloth. His visible eye stared down at me.

"W-Why?" I finally asked averting his gaze. Feeling my cheeks heat up.

I heard him chuckle which only deepened my blush. "Sorry…um…"

"D-Demyx…"

"Nice to meet you Demyx, I'm Zexion. Now as I was saying. Sorry Demyx, but you can't go. Axel would just take you too…" His voice sounded emotionless. I looked up when I felt a tugging on my mid-arm. "Come on." Now I was being dragged off. Oh my GOD he's touching me. I – No wait!

I yanked my arm out of his hand. He turned and looked surprised for a second, than emotionless again. "I-I need to go get Roxas. T-Then we need to find his twin Sora."

Zexion's face turned into a smirk. "Is Sora, by chance, a brunette, spiky hair, blue eyes, and scared of the dark?"

"Yea! So you've seen him!?"

"Maybe…" His smirk still in place, as I noticed our scenery changed. We seem to be in a library now. "What are you going to do if I suddenly forget?"

"No don't!" I yell/begged.

He turned around and sat down with a book. "Relax, I was kidding. Riku has Sora, so Sora'll be fine. Roxas, however… well we'll see." His face went blank. "I have to just keep you busy, so do you want or need anything?"

"C-Can I leave?"

"No."

I looked down, depressed. Well if I'm stuck here… "Can you get me a Sitar please."

"Fine."


	4. Introductions

_**Chapter 4: Introductions **_

_**S**__**ora POV**_

I turned and tried to crawl away, but was stopped by a hand gripping my shoulder.

"And where do you think your going?" the voice asked. I was turned around but looked at the floor, refusing to look at this monster. "Awe, not even looking at me? How mean, I could've given you to Axel." Now I was glaring at the ground. It doesn't matter! You're gonna drink me dry, so you may continue on. I hear him sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

Sorry?The monster who'd hunted me…Was sorry?! I looked at my shoulder and his grasp loosened. I couldn't help but follow his arm to him. He was wearing all black. My eyes followed up to see silver hair, glowing in this poorly lit room. Then I noticed a blindfold blocking his eyes. Wait…Blindfold?...How'd he find me! I noticed he was waiting for me to speak.

"I-I... I guess i-it's okay?" What?! Why'd I say it was okay!? He hunted me down, and I'm saying it's okay?!

"Riku." His voice snapped me out of my rant.

"Wh-What?"

He smiled. "That's my name. So what's your's or I could just call you 'Angel'."

"No!" How dare he?! 'Angel'. Really?! "My name's Sora!"

He chuckled. "I was kidding. Nice to meet you 'Sky'."

I looked down, blushing... Wait... Blushing?! Why am-I-is he breathing on my neck!?


	5. WTF!

**Chapter 5: WTF!**

**Roxas' POV**

* * *

"R-Roxas!" Demyx yelled, and started to come after me, but was blocked.

That snapped me out of it. I started to fight against... I think the other called him... Axel?... Whatever!... I started to fight against 'Axel'.

"Blondie ya might wanna stop before I decide to just knock you out." He called from over his shoulder.

"It's not 'blondie' it's Roxas! And let go Axel!" I screamed, and then continued to struggle again, **just** to piss him off.

"Ah. So you already memorised my name~ Good! 'Cause you'll be calling out to it **ALOT**. 'Rock-ass'~" Oh he's **SO** lucky I can't reach his neck or I'd chock him! Oh god... He's humming?! "I'll commit 'Roxas' to my memory Roxy~"

"What the hell! **You CUNT! Ignoret asshole! You mother-fucker! put me the fuck dow-" **Owwww. He just dropped me! I glared up at him, his green eye's staring into my blue, smirking.

He took my face between his hands, "such dirty language from such a pretty mouth."

"Hump." I took my head out of his hands, and glared at the floor. He went to put his hand on me, but I just bit him instead.

"**AH**!" He jerked his hand back. "You bit me!?"

Now I rolled my eye's at him. "No shit Sherlock!" My cockiness turned to confusion as he laughed... Why the hell was he laughing!? He smirked down at me. "It's okay Roxy~ I like them fisty~" He purred at me.

Oh Shit...

* * *

_**SlyFox: *claps hands* Well that's my updates for today! Hope you like it! :D**_

_**Roxas: Don't let her fool you she's written chapter 41...**_

_**SlyFox: In my binder yah, but typing no...**_

_**Sora: Why's that?**_

_**SlyFox: Urrr... No reason at all So-So!**_

_**Zexion: It's cause she's lazy. Besides Sora I don't think you'll like Chapter 41**_

_**Sora: Why? *Goes to read 41***_

_**SlyFox: I'm not lazy!**_

_**Demyx: Yah she has a Youtube and DeviantArt account she needs to keep up with! **_

_**Axel: *Laughs* Demyx you're not the best person to be defending her on the subject og 'lazy'**_

_**Sora: ... O/O**_

_**Riku: *Looks to Sora* What's the matter Sky?**_

_**Sora: I have to do what!?**_

_**Riku: ?**_

_**Sora: SlyFox~ Why...**_

_**SlyFox: I... It's a normal thing Sora...**_

_**Riku: *Grabs 41***_

_**SlyFox: What do you think Riku~**_

_**Riku:...**_

_**Sora: Uhhhhhh...**_

_**Roxas: Great you broke Sora AND Riku...**_

_**SlyFox: Tis a gift ^.^**_


	6. What are you?

_**SlyFox: Hey guys update day :D Let's see how much I can type in a week of free time (guessing I don't have any plan's suddenly made...)**_

_**Roxas: In other words. She'll finish 5 chapters, due to lazyness...**_

_**SlyFox: Lies!**_

_**Roxas: You suck.**_

_**SlyFox: So you suck Axel's co-**_

_**Roxas: *Summon's Keyblade* Finish that and I'll finish **__**you**__**. Got it!**_

_**SlyFox: *Nods***_

_**Roxas: Good... She own's nothing, but this twisted idea of a story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: What are you?**

**Demyx's POV**

_I looked down, depressed. Well if I'm stuck here... "Can you get me a Sitar please?" "Fine."_

I was trying to play the Sitar. Key word: **TRYING**. I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my eye's off of Zexion. He was just reading as if no one was here other then himself...

"Are you alright Demyx? Is the Sitar I poofed up the wronge type?" He asked me. Oh~ I love his voice... And his eye's, and- Wait... I don't even now what he is... Human... Or them... Then again... Do I really care? Would it change this feeling I have towards him?... I... Don't think so..? "Demyx?... Demyx... **Demyx**!"

"H-huh?" Oh god I must seem SO stupid!

To my suprise, he chuckled. "I've been asking you if you're alright, and if I got the right Sitar or not... Didn't you hear me?"

"No... I was... Thinking..." Why'd I tell him that?!

"Hmm... About what?" Why are you intrested! Don't ask! Just go back to reading your book Zexion! Don't mind me! I'm just a blabbering idiot!

"Um... Nothing..? I was stupid!" I tried to chuckle, but my face said differently, it told my chuckle was fake.

He closed his book, and set it aside. His eye's then met mine. "Surly not. Exspecially if it caused you to stair off into space." Space? Um... Sure let's go with that... I looked down, then felt a hand on my own. "Demyx you can ask me anything, if that's what this is about."

"U-umm..." I looked up at him. "What are you?... And this Riku and Axel?..." When he didn't answer I started to panic. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"That's the thing... I do Demyx... I really do..."


	7. Monster!

**Chapter 7: Monster**

**Sora's POV**

_I looked down, blushing. Wait... Blushing?! Why am-I-Is he breathing on my neck!?_

"You know you're hearts really loud... I... It's... Driving me crazy..." He half growled, half purred. My eye's widened. He... Could hear my heart!? Wh-what is he!? He had a beutiful face, and go-

Memories of before came back, I saw his claws flash before me. I paniced and shoved him away. My eye's widened seeing his teeth turned to fangs. Blindfold was abscerned showing very light blue eye's, however, his pupils were red insted of a normal black or darker blue.

I tried to get away, but he had a grip on me, which tightened as I struggled. "O-oww, Ri-Riku you're h-hurting m-me!" I yelled at him, as I felt tears build in my eye's.

Through the blindness of my tears, I could still see his eye's- pupils turned to black. His expresion changed, and his grip losened. He then quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"I... I-I'm sorry, Sora... Again..."

I just sat limp in his arm's willowing in self-pity. Noticing I wasn't responing, and wasn't going to, he too started to shake. I blinked out of my trance when I felt a singel tear hit my shoulder. I shakingly lifted my hand up, and collaped it on his upper-back, somewhat returning the hug. I started mumbling relaxing things to him.

We must have looked funny. A cring person, conferting the person that caused the tears.

I loosened my grip when I felt him move back. I felt his hands on my face. He wipped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. We were staring eachother in the eye. My blue looking at his, blindfold now completly of his face and now wrapped around his neck. He then started to lean in and... He... Kissed me...

* * *

_**SlyFox: I think that's it for tonight. I still got Youtube videos to work on, and it's already midnight! Well anything to say Riku, Sora?**_

_**Sora: o/o Why do you do this to me?**_

_**SlyFox: Cause you too cute~**_

_**Riku: And me?**_

_**SlyFox: *Leans in* H-O-T~**_

_**Sora: H-hey! *Pushes her back* If you like him so much why not ship him and you?!**_

_**SlyFox: Cause you'd get mad like you are now! So-So you should just be honest with your self! You love Ri!**_

_**Sora: YOU HAVE NO PROOF, WOMEN!**_

_**SlyFox: Kingdom Hearts 2! When you catch up and meet with Kairi and Riku! With Kairi you barley hugged back, then with Riku you were SO exited~**_

_**Riku: *Smirks***_

_**Sora: Uh... I-I can ex-explain!... I... think...?**_

_**Riku: Sora~ You were happy to see me?~**_

_**Sora: W-well...**_

_**Riku: *kisses Sora***_

_**SlyFox: Hehe~3 They're so cute! Read & Review please ^.^**_


	8. Game?

_**SlyFox: OMG! I went away for a few hours and gained 3 fallowers~ Love ya guys and gals!**_

_**SlyFox: Okay time to sit down again today~ First off's Axel and Roxas... Axel, Roxas! WAKE UP! YA BUMMS!**_

_**Axel: What the hell man... It's like 9 am!**_

_**SlyFox: Stop complaining! Roxas, what are you doing?**_

_**Roxas: Reading this chapter... O-oh my god... WHAT THE HELL SLY!**_

_**SlyFox: Like it :3**_

_**Axel: What's it say? *looks over* **_

_**Roxas: N-nothing! *Hides paper***_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Game?**

**Roxas' POV**

_"It's okay Roxy~ I like them fisty~" Oh shit..._

"W-what the hell... Y-you... You sadist bastard!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Sadist-Pyro," he winked. "Get it right, babe~" He flicked my hair.

I growled, "Get the fuck away! I don't care!"

"Tsk, tsk,tsk. Come now Roxas. This would be so much easier, if you'd just go along with it. I'll even make it worth your while~" He winked again, and I just rolled my eye's. He sighed, "fine." He went to a drawer, and pulled out a knife. "We'll do it my way, then. This game's simple. Do as I say, and you'll comply willingly or... Well... Let's just say you'll never see the light of day again."

My eye's widened, heart pounding against my chest. "Do you understand?" All I could do was nod. He smirked, "good boy~"

He walked closer to me, and pulled me into a kiss, but pulled away when I didn't respond. "What, you never kissed before?" He asked looking annoyed, but that stupid smirk was still plastered on his face.

No... I hadn't, he just stole it... I had to get out of here! I jumped as I felt his hand go up and down my chest. Oh god! Okay Roxas calm down and think, or you're gonna lose your V-card. Um... Door? No, it on the other side of the room... And this psycho, Axel, had a knife... Wait... The knife! That's it! Now... How to get it away from him?... Oh... God... NO!... But... It's the only way... I only have one chance, I just have to swallow it and take it like a man... W-wait. W-where's h-his hand-

"A-ah... A-Ax-el..." I covered my mouth. I couldn't help it!


	9. break-outs

**Chapter 9: Brake-outs**

**Demyx's POV**

_"U-um..." I looked up at him. "What are you?... And this Riku,Axel guys?" When he didn't answer I started to panic. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"_

_"But I want to, Demyx... I... I really do..."_

"But you mustn't freak-out." I swallowed, and nodded. "Are you sure Demyx?..." Why is he stalling? In the few moments I've known Zexion, he never stalled, answer's were kept short and to the point.

"I am..." I said, and he avoided my gaze. "Zex? What's the matter?"

He mumbled something in a language I never heard, then swallowed a gulp. After I asked 'what?'. "I said, I don't want you to be scared of me..." He explained looking up at me.

"Never."

"O-okay... Well Riku, Axel, and I, are all different types of... Monsters/ creatures... Riku's a Vampire. Axel's a mix of Siren and Emtha. **(AN: Emtha is a human with the ability to do simple magic, but nothing more.)** And as for me... I'm... Well, I'm a Hex." **(AN: Hex's are like the original witch's, but no boils or green skin.)**

"Wait... So Sora's with a vampire, and Roxas' with a Siren-Em-thing! They're with monsters!? What the heck?!" I yelled, but regretted it instently seeing Zexion's face. But before I could apologize, the expression was gone. His face was blank once again, as it was before, when I barely met him. He looked down, went back to his chair, sat down, and started to read once again. I gulped.

"Zexion?... Zexion... Zex... Zexion!... **ZEXION**!"

"What?" He looked up from his book and glared. I flinched.

"Zex, I-"

"Why don't you just leave!" He snapped his fingers, and a door appeared. "There! Leave! Go find Sora, Roxas, or whatever! I don't care! Just **go**!"

He then turned head down. "J-just go..." We stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"Zexion...?"

"What** Demyx**..." He growled out.

"I'm sorry," I finished pulling him into a hug. Then... He went limp...


	10. Cutie

**Chapter 10: Cutie**

**Sora's POV**

_I loosened my grip when I felt him move back. I felt his hands on my face. He _

_wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. We were staring each other in _

_the eye. My blue looking at his, blindfold now completely of his face and now _

_wrapped around his neck. He then started to lean in and... He... Kissed me..._

I felt my eye's go wide. My cheeks burning. H-how'd we end up like this? One minute I'm calling him a monster, then next... He's kissing me...

He pulled away, and I gasped for breath. "S-Sora... I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"It's... Okay... I... Uh..." Why's my chest pounding? Oh... That's my heart...

I felt him move, and blushed brighter; realising that somehow, I don't know when or how, but I was now in his lap. Then I felt his hand ruffle my hair. I looked up to see kim smiling. "H-hey~" I whined.

"Heh. You're cute." He kissed my cheek. God I swear I'm gonna die from blood flow!

"R-really?"

"Mmhmm..." He chuckled. "What no one ever told you that before?"

I blushed. "N-no... Well... Yes."

He put his head on top of mine. "who?" He asked mellow tone sobering.

"Um... Kairi. She tells me that **a lot**." My eye's shifted down, hearing and awful sound. It was Riku, he was scrapping his nails on the floor. I felt Riku say something, but I didn't hear it. "Come again?" I asked.

"Who's Kairi? What's she to you?" He growled.

"Kairi? She's my best friend. We lived on Destiny Islands, before we moved here to Twilight Town. Me and Kai use to go to the play islands together. I miss her, but she makes it kind-of hard, she calls **every** morning." I whined.

Riku let out a deep chuckle. "Sounds fun."

* * *

_**Sora: Riku why'd you get angry 'bout Kairi?**_

_**Riku: *Hugs Sora* Cause I want you to myself of course So-So~**_

_**Sora: -/-**_

_**SlyFox: Awwwww they're SO cute~ Well that's all for today~ Sorry... But the WiiU came out and... I couldn't help myself...**_

_**Roxas: You fail.**_

_**SlyFox: I know T^T Till next time. Chao~ ^.^**_

_**PS: I'M THINKING ABOUT COMBINING TO MAKE THIS ALL SHORTER ON CHAPTER NUMBER. ALL THIS MEANS IS THAT INSTEAD OF ONE TO SORA THE ROXAS THEN DEMYX IT'S GONNA BE SORA ROXAS AND DEMYX ALL IN ONE CHAPTER!**_


	11. Duet

_**SlyFox: Hey guys sorry to say but this might be a short typing day for me. One of my friends wants to hang out, so... LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! I own nothing cept the idea!**_

**Duet's**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

Axel purred. "See Roxy~ Not so bad~"

M-my minds getting... Foggie... Foggie?... Y-yeah...

"A-h~" I think I arched my back... I... I can't tell-m-my brain... "Axel..." That's all I find myself being able to focus on...

"Heh," I watched as his tounge went across his bottom lip. He started to unbutton my pants. "Well you're being good~ So much better then last time~"

Last time?... Why would I fight **this**?... My brain racked to remember... Me, Demyx... "A-ah!" W-we dared Sora, to... My back arched again as he continued his assault... Wait... Sora! I-I have to find him a-and D-Demyx!...

A glint caught my eye's... Is that?... A knife!... With that my mind cleared. I was forced into **this**! I can't possibly like **this**! I can't be liking **this**! My plan before also came back... Maybe... I could use this poision to my advantage! "A-ah!" D-damn it, stop touching me! "A-Axel, st-st-op!"

"What?" He whined and glared at me. In the corner of my eye I saw one of his hands going for the knife. I better play this out right, or I'm a goner...

I gulped. **You're gonna pay for ****this**** Axel**! "I-I." I put on an innocent face Sora always made, and purposely mumbled the rest in a scweeky voice, also learned from Sora.

"What was that?"

I looked down, and thought of before to make myself blush. Then looked up to the side of him. "I-I wanted a... Kiss... I-I'm sorr-y... It-it's stupid, I know..." I looked down again, eye's on the knife, not that he seemed to notice.

I heard him chuckle. "Okay babe. 'Ome here~" He connected our lips, eye's closed. Perfect~ While he was distracted I quickly grabbed the knife...

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Tears soaked my right shoulder, but it didn't bother me, I didn't care. I put Zexion through pain, this is the least I could do... I ran my hand up and down his back soothingly. Even doing this I couldn't find myself saying anything. What could I say! After what I did...

"I'm sorry..." Wait... What?!

"W-why are you sorry? I should be **begging** for your forgiveness!" I said... Well okay, I was almost yelling... Okay I was yelling. Don't judge me!

"No. I'm sorry for this..." He motioned his hand around. "**All** of this... You and your friends should have never came here... And I shouldn't be _feeling_ this way. I shouldn't be _feeling_ at all. Y-you're doing this to me!" He pushed me away, and I swear I felt my heart break.

He ran up to a bookshelf. Multiple books started to float around him, they approached him one by one. After he'd cast one aside another would approach. All I could do was watch, heart getting crushed over his words...

After a few minutes I finally was able to find my voice. "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't even spare me a glance. "Finding what went wrong." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wrong?"

"Long ago I cast a spell so I'd never _feel_ again."

"Why?"

"I-I..." He's stuttering? "It **hurts**." Finally he looked up, and the books put themselves back where they belong. "But it can wait, I suppose..." He walked up to me once again. "We're gonna go find your friends, and then your all gonna leave."

I smiled, "thanks Zexy."

"N-no problem..." He blushed. I took his hand, and he led us threw the door. _**Together**_...


	12. Game Over!

**Chapter 12: Game over!**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Naw I could live without." I said laughing.

He chuckled and moved back to poke my nose, playfully. "Oh, really~?"

I laughed and poked him back, "yes really."

He suddenly stiffened up. "W-what is it?" I asked worried.

"Zexion." He stated simply. Zexion?... Who's that? Riku cursed Axel, but... Who's Zexion?... A... Boyfriend?... No! No way! Riku obviously likes me!... Right?

"W-who's Zexion?... And what happened?" I only really asked the second cause it was in my nature. If _**Zexion**_ is Riku's boyfriend, then... He-he'll be... Well I won't like him very much... And I could care less what happened, it interrupted mine and Riku's moment!

"Zexion's a friend of mine... A Hex... And right now he's using a lot of magic..." He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Come on." He put a hand on my shoulder, my blue eye's met his lighter blue. He kissed my forehead. "Sora... It's time for you to leave..." He trailed off, pulling his blindfold up and tightening it around his eye's once again.

"I... I have to leave?... B-but..." I stepped closer to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and mustered up courage. "But what if I don't want to? What then Riku?" I asked, wrapping my arm's around his neck.

He chuckled, and put his hands around my waist. "Sora if I could, i'd keep you here by me forever, but..." He sighed. "You have a family, friends, and people who care about you... **I** care about you, but I can't... Sorry..." He kissed me deeply, while I pondered his words.

He broke the kiss as the doors we came though opened. But I didn't notice, I looked at Riku, sad the blindfold was blocking his beautiful eye's. "Riku..."

"Sora!" Next thing I knew I was glomped by Demyx.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Ah! Bastard!" Axel growled holding his shoulder. This only annoyed me even more, then he had **all** night.

"**Me? I'm the bastard!? ****You****...**" He flinched as I pointed the knife at him. "**Kidnapped me, then you try to make me have sex with you, and you're saying ****I'm the bastard****?!**"

"Glad to know we agree babe." He smirked, he fucking smirked! "And don't lie~ You liked it~" What? **What**!? I held the knife to him again. "Awww don't be like that Roxy~ We can still do it~ Just you and me~ Ya-know you withering under me, as I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I felt my cheeks, they were **burning**! I can't beleave he- the nerve!

"Roxas!" I opened my eye's to see the roof. Sora and Demyx on either side of me.

We stood and I hugged them both. "Sora, Demyx. Are you two alright?... Where were you?..."

Sora was first to speak. "I'm okay! I was with Riku-"

"-And I was with Zexion!" Demyx finished. I looked behind them to see a silverette, and blunette, along with Axel.

"Dang Ax. Boy got you good!" The silverette laughed.

"You can't see!"

"But I can smell you're blood."

"Oh yeah..."

The blunette had the knife in his hand twirling it. "You stole this from XII's collection didn't you?" He mumbled under his breath, then smirked. "It's amazing Axel. Someone beat you at your own game." He said louder, in monotone, his gaze was then on me. "Hello, my name's Zexion."

The silverette flicked Axel's forehead, earning a 'ow', then put his hands in his pockets. "Riku."

This is the second weirdest thing tonight...

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

The six boys walked outside. Everyone was quiet, and that's what worried Roxas. '_Sora always talks_. _Even about stupid things_...' He thought looking to his twin, only to almost choke on air. Sora was holding Riku's hand. '_What the_-'

"It's time." Zexion said still monotone. As he finished the gate, that Sora Roxas and Demyx had to climb over, was opened. "Good-bye Sora, Roxas... And... Demyx..." After that he looked to the floor and quickly went back into the mansion. Demyx looked sad, watching as Zexion did so.

Axel was next. "Peace Dem, So," he leaned down to Roxas. "Good-night my Roxy~" Which earned him a punch from Roxas, then he too left.

Riku and Sora still stood side-by-side. "Uh... Bye Roxas, Demyx..." Demyx noticed Riku's hand tightened around Sora's.

"Um... Hey Roxas! Lets go to the gate I... Uh... Have something to show you!" Demyx took Roxas' hand before he could potest.

"D-Demyx!" Roxas yelled as they finally stopped. "Why'd you do that?! Sora's still there!"

Demyx put a hand over Roxas' mouth. "Shh... look..." He said pointing around the corner of the gate.

Roxas gasped. There in front of the door was his innocent brother kissing a guy. Roxas didn't care if Sora swung that way, but why a guy he **barley met today**!

Riku and Sora broke there kiss. "I-I'll miss you..." Sora looked ready to cry.

Riku smilled and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you too, my Sky." He let go. "Come and visit sometime... Okay?"

"Okay." Sora whipped his eye's and went to catch up with Roxas and Demyx.

* * *

_**SlyFox: Done! And I turned 5 chapter's into 2 :D**_

_**Roxas: Whatever you're still lazy.**_

_**SlyFox: Shut up! Don't make me get Axel. And this time you **__**won't**__** have a knife.**_

_**Roxas: *Gulp* O-okay**_

_**Sora: Will I see Riku again?**_

_**Demyx: And can I go after my Zexy?**_

_**SlyFox: Re-lax~ all in do time! Till then Peace! ^.^**_


	13. Home

_**SlyFox: I'm back~**_

_**Sora: Welcome back?**_

_**Roxas: Where the hell were you?**_

_**SlyFox: I had 2 YouTube video's to make. AND me and Ang have been RPing... So look out for that w Sorry... Anyways back to the story...**_

**Chapter 13: Home**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"I don't get why Leon's so mad..." Sora complained brushing his hair.

"Sora we were gone for five hours." I dead-panned. Watching as my twin hopped around getting ready for school. Last night when we got home there was **hell** to pay. Lucky Demyx got off easy, 'cause his parents are 'chill', there words not mine! Sora huffed. "Hurry up Sora, or schools gonna start without us."

"We're a hour and thirty minutes early!" He called from the bathroom.

"Okay you can tell Mr. Xigbar that later, when he ask you why you weren't there for before school detention." I heard a bump and Sora hurried in.

He quickly got his backpack. "I forgot~" He whined. "Come on Roxy!"

I sighed picking up my backpack. "Don't call me 'Roxy'!" I yelled closing the door behind us, and we started to walk. We walked in silence untill...

"What happened?"

What was he on about now? "What?"

"You never had a problem with me calling you 'Roxy', till now..." He looked to the floor. "And you didn't tell me anything so... What's up? I'm use to you and me talking about everything..."

Oh, like you told me about Riku? No, I saw it! And you didn't say anything after either! Why would I tell you about what Axel did... And how he... I felt myself blush. "N... Nothing..." I quickly said, looking away.

Sora looked to me. "But Roxas-"

"Hia Sora, Roxas!"

"Hello Roxas, Sora..."

Thank you, Demyx and Namine! Sora growled a little, and whispered to me. "We'll talk about this later..." Oh no! Not if I can help it!

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Roxas and Sora approached me and Namine. Sora walked past us. "Sorry guys got before school detention with Mr. Xigbar!" He called after.

"Hi." Roxas said to me and Namine. "Ice-Queen here?"

I laughed. "If you're referring to our older sister. Then yes, unfortunately..." No one really liked Larxene, 'sept Marluxia. Not even me and Nam, we're both ashamed she's our step-sister. I consider now sharing last names a curse. And Namine's too sweet to say that out loud, but she say's it in her silent looks.

"Ugh!" Roxas sounded tired. "How do you and Sora have so much energy with only four hours of sleep!"

"F-four hours?" Namine asked looking up from her sketchbook. "Oh that's right! Larxene was complaining about you not having a curfue, but her having one..."

I looked at Nam apologetic. Larxene probley bitched and whined all night. "I'm sorry..."

She laughed lightly. "It's okay, it was funny when she slipped from pacing."

Now Roxas laughed. "Wish I could have seen that." I joined in too.

After we calmed Namine looked at us and asked. " Where were you guys last night?"

Me and Roxas looked at each other. "No where..." I said.

She looked at us unbelieving. "No where?... So you guy just wandered around in circles... For five hours?" She asked. Eye-brow raised. "No really where were you guys? I was worried, Leon was too; every half-hour he'd call, and ask if you guy were over at my house..."

"Sorry Namine." Me and Roxas said in-sink. "L-look..." Roxas started "We'll tell you later... Promise..."

Namine smiled. "Okay thanks..."

Roxas stood up. "Let's go to Cloud's class before everyone comes and tries to listen in..." He helped Namine up, as I pushed off of the wall.

Cloud was Leon's boyfriend, but also our home room teacher. We all walked down the hallway. It was quiet, and for once, none of us said a word or joked.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Yo kiddo, thought you wouldn't make it!" said once I opened the gymnasium door. Yeah I got detention, from a PE teacher, something Roxas said only I could do.

"Hey ... What do you want me to do?" I asked rocking on the balls of my feet, my hands behind my back.

"Ya can help Saix set up for dodge-ball." He said walking off. "I'll be in meh office."

"Okay..."

A boy with blue hair came out with a basket full of dodge-balls. Gold eye's and a 'X' scar on his face was a attention grabber. He started placing balls along the middle line.

I went up to him. "Ummm... Saix?" I asked he just grunted in reply. " Coach told me to help you setup..." Saix turned and shoved trafic-cones in my hands.

"Put these down." He said simply, and I complied. We quickly finished and sat on the bleachers in a awkward silence, till Xigbar came in.

"You guys done?" We nodded. "Totally awesome! You can like leave now. Good job Sora, Saix!" And he disappeared once again, WTH...

As I stood to leave I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Saix. "...Saix...?"

Saix dug an envelope from his backpack. And handed it to him. "Read it."

I looked down at the closed envelope, when I looked back up Saix was gone. "What is this?" I asked no one inparticular. I opened it. Read it. Then re-read it. I smiled, laughed, then started running. "Roxas!"

I checked door after door. Running down all halls.

Finally I opened Cloud's room. There he was! I glomped him to the floor.

"Roxas!" I screamed. "I just got the best news ever!" Then I looked around the room. "Hi Demyx! Namine!" Then I looked back to Roxas. Still grinning like a mad man.

* * *

_**SlyFox: Sorry that's it today got to baby-sit. Bye!**_


	14. Letter

**SlyFox: Hi guys!**

**Roxas: Aren't you suppose to be at school?**

**SlyFox: I got my braces tightened, have a major headache, and I'm in a bad mood. And you expect me to go deal with annoying people in my World History, Spanish, and Math!?**

**Roxas: … Point taken…**

* * *

**Chapter 14: letter**

**ROXAS' POV**

Sora looked down at me. "Is Cloud here?" He whispered/asked.

I looked up at him. "No…"

"Good!" He got off me and looked around. "This is not to get back to Leon, got it?"

Me, Demyx, and Namine nodded. "Good! Here!" Sora handed me a scribbled on piece of paper.

_Dear Sora,_

_Hey Sora! It's Riku. I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight. I miss you… Oh! And Axel wants Roxas to come. Demyx is welcome also, I am afraid, sense your guys' visit Zexion's locked himself away… But I'm sure Demyx can bring him out again. Well… See you all later._

_Love Riku._

My eye twitched as I read it out load. Axel?… I thought this all was done!

Sora was jumping around. Demyx was smilling more like a idiot then usual. Namine was letting off a soft giggle, then proceeded to open her sketch book. Sora ran up and quickly grabbed the front of my shirt. "Roxas~ Can we go? Please?"

No! Oh god he's doing puppy dog eye's.

**AT THE MANSION: AXEL'S POV**

"Riku are you sure Saix will deliver it? And did you tell Roxy I miss him?"

Riku sighed and glared at me. "Yes Axel for the millionth and one time- and I've been counting- **I did**! Now get out of my room and let me sleep! It's 7:30 am I've been up too long! So **leave**!" He kicked me off his bed and turned over.

"But Riku~" I went to grab his shoulder, but his hand caught mine trying to break it. Key word: **Trying**.

He growled, sitting up, glaring harder then before. "What!? What's with you!? All your other toys you've had you didn't care about them!"

I looked down. "He's… Different…" I felt Riku let go of my hand. I looked up to see him giving me a look that reads 'what the fuck'. "H-he's like… You and Sora..?" I tried to explain. "But he hates me…"

Riku gave me a apologetic look.

I fiddled my hands a little. "… Any… Uh… Advice?"

"Don't be you." He deadpanned.

"Oh. Har-har. You're a comedian!"

Riku chuckled, "alright. Just be nice… So, yeah… Not you. Now." He kicked me hard so I slid out of his room. "Stay out of my room!" He slammed the door.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL: DEMYX'S POV**

Roxas looked away from Sora, fist clenched. "N-no..?"

No? No! I have to see my Sexy Zexy again! I went to the side where Roxas was looking, and tuned on my own puppy dog eye's. "Please Roxas~"

Roxas' eye's widened, then closed them tight. "N-no…" Bingo! We got him! Me and Sora pressed on. He peeked his eye's open. "Ah! F-Fine we'll go! Happy?"

"Yes!" Me and Sora exclaimed, jumping around. Namine just producing a small chuckle not even looking up.

"What's with the party in my class room?" We all jumped and turned to the door to see Cloud, with Larxene next to him looking pissed.

She sneered, "Probably planning to sneak out again tonight."

Cloud sighed. "Larxene sit down. You now have double detention for not coming to the one you had this morning." I watched my older sister stomp over to a seat and drop down on it, cursing. Cloud then looked to us. "The bell's about to ring so you guys should leave."

"Um…"

"What Demyx?"

"This is our home room…"

Cloud glared then sighed. "You're right, you're right…" He went to his desk and the bell range.

Larxene then decided to speak up. "So where were you guys last night?"

Roxas was first to respond with a glare. "Fuck off, Larxene!"

She smirked, "you wish~" She then laughed. "But seriously what can you do?! You're still too young for all the fun stuff!"

Once again Roxas responded first with a smirk of his own. "Oh well sorry, I'm not some blonde bimbo, who wasn't smart enough to be in the grade she's suppose to be in!"

She hissed and opened her mouth then-

"Class quiet!"

"But-"

"No 'but''s Larxene!"

Larxene glared at the floor. Oh, she's gonna be such a bitch back home today… Sorry Namine… But I got plan's.


	15. Mansions, Clock Towers, and

**Chapter 15: Mansions, Clock Towers, and Libraries**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

_***Ring***_ finally bell! I grab Roxas and run to the front of the school, where we met with Demyx. Namine and he had just finished talking, Demyx explaining how he wouldn't be home till late and to tell Mom and Dad, she nodded smiling. We waved our good-bye to her and left… Well me and Dem left while dragging Roxas behind us. I don't understand. Why doesn't he want to go? Didn't he have fun with Axel? **(AN: No Sora)** I shoved the thoughts aside, as we arrived at the mansions outer gates.

Riku was at the door waiting for us, but made sure to stay away from the sun light. Knowing he couldn't come to me, I went to him… Okay, so I actually ran, sew me! As soon as I reached him I enveloped him into a hug. "Riku~" I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Sora. Have a good day at school?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice. I felt him shift a little to look behind me better. "And hello to you too. Demyx, Roxas. It's good to see you both again. Demyx, if you want Zexion's in the library, third door to the right."

"Thank you~" I heard Demyx sing walking past us.

Finally me and Riku let go of each other slowly not wanting it to end... On my part at least… I turned to see Roxas giving me a mad 'I'm gonna kill you' look. "W-wh-what?" I asked. I am really confused…

He shook his head and walked, well more like shoved, past us… well, in-between us. I looked to Riku seeking some kind of answer, but he just shrugged confused himself. I couldn't help but gulp. Roxas is mad, my twin brother is mad, and I don't know why… _I don't know why? __**I don't know why! **_Now I'm worried is our twin connection gone? Wh-why?!

I didn't realize I was walking after Roxas until I was pulled back. Who? I looked up, my mind becoming clear once more. "R-Riku?"

Before I could question him, he put a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' manner; he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I wanna see if Ax learned…" Learned? Why would he need to- Oh! Memories of last time came back. Before we left Axel hit on him. And then he hit Axel, **literally**! Ok now I'm curious, I looked in the same direction Riku was.

The redhead smiled upon seeing my brother. "Hey Roxas… What's up?" Axel asked, perfectly normal greeting, but I can see him twitching. Riku snorted softly behind me trying not to laugh.

I looked at him questionably. He leaned in and whispered into my ear once again. "Axel's not use to being… Civil. It's new to him, but he's trying it for your brother over there." My face lit up, but it quickly went away into a sad expression. Riku looked at me concerned. "What's the matter Sora?"

I looked him in the eyes. "R-Roxas doesn't work like that…" Riku frowned a little. Out of concern for his friend? "…B-but… I-I do hope Axel's attempts work, Roxas could use someone." I smiled at Riku not breaking eye contact. "Like I have you."

Riku's face lit up, gave me a _nice_ kiss, and then took my hand leading me away. "Let's give them some privacy."

He said something else but I didn't hear it. My mind was foggy and my cheeks red from the kiss. "O-okay." I replied stupidly.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Hey Roxas… What's up?" I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck is this bastard doing? I looked down to where I saw his hand was twitching and had a problem trying not to laugh.

I scoffed. "What the hell's up with you?" I asked. He looked away… Is he… Nervous?

"I… Uh… Wanted to… Apologize..? And… Uh… Oh fuck this! Look I'm sorry about last time, okay?!" He quickly finished. What? No way in hell!.. But he looks so sad! Mental note: Shoot whatever voice in my head said that. Oh shit I haven't even responded yet! Quick think! Uh…

"Prove it." The words slipped my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

His expression quickly changed to happiness, and he smiled. Smiled not smirk… He looks better like this… "How about we go out and get some ice-cream, and just go from there?"

"O-okay… Bu-but wait! C-can you even go out in the sun?" Am I worrying about him? Bad Roxas! He's a monster!

Axel smirked. Okay his smirk's a little more sexy then his smile… SEXY!? WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS ALL COMING FROM! Axel chuckled a little. "Thanks for worrying, but it's only like that for Riku's species." He chuckled again but this time a little darker. "And you humans think you're safe in your precious daylight." This time it was a real laugh coming from him. Hearing him laugh I couldn't help but join in. Axel stopped smiling at me and then took my hand. "I like your laugh." He commented gently.

"H-hey!" I punched his arm playfully, and as much as I hate to admit it… I was… Blushing…

The walk to the ice-cream stand was quiet. The whole time I was in a battle with myself in my mind.

I was in a daze, finally snapped out of it to see a baby blue ice-cream in front of me. "Here…" I blinked and looked up to Axel. "Is sea-salt flavor okay?"

I blinked, "Um… Yeah sure…" I've never had that before… Sora, mom, Namine, or Demyx always ordered for me… **(AN: Sora: Chocolate; mom: Strawberry; Namine: Vanilla; Demyx: 'Birthday Surprise') **

Axel smiled as I took the ice-cream from his hand. "Come on." He motioned to his right, and then walked that way… And I fallowed. We didn't walk far, when he walked into a door.

I stopped. "Axel?"

Axel pocked his head out of the building. "What Roxas?"

I gulped. "Where are you going?"

"To the top." When I didn't move he grabbed my hand and pulled me in and up the stairs. Next thing I knew we were on top of a… Clock Tower?

"W-we aren't in the Hallow Bastion region anymore…"

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Third door to the right. Third door to the right. Third door to the right holds Zexion. Zexion. Zexion. Zexion the Hex. My Zexion. Well… Not yet… Hopefully soon though!

I knocked on the door. "Go away!" I heard Zexion call.

"But Zexion~ I came all this way to see you." The door suddenly opened, I looked down straight into a purple eye. Why does he cover the other? Sure it's cute, but his eyes are so gorgeous! "Hia Zexion!" I said, bouncing round and round in my head.

A small smile formed on his lips. "Hello Demyx… I… It's good to see you again-really! But… Why are you back?" He asked looking down.

Ah… So **that's** why his good-bye was sad. I smiled warmly. "You know 'good-bye's aren't forever. Right Zexion?"

He looked up at me surprised. "Um…" He coughed. "Of course…" He then looked at me and stepped away from the door. "Do… Do you want to come in?"

I smiled, "of course!" I stepped inside and like last time the books were floating around. Putting themselves into their respective spots. "What were you doing?" I asked curiously.

Zexion shut the door, which disappeared after it was closed; he took a seat at a table. "A spell." He answered curtly. He then held out his hand, a cup of tea appearing in said hand. He took a sip then looked to me. "Can I get you anything Demyx?"

I sat in a seat next to his. "No thank you…" I looked around. "What kind of spell?" I asked just curious.

Zexion didn't miss a beat. "A spell that'll get rid of emotions and feelings… Maybe I let it to Ansem…" He murmured the last part to himself.

I didn't really pay attention to it, as his first sunk in, and I felt my heart crack. "W-why would you want that?" I asked trying to sound uninterested, still looking around the room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him falter, and he looked down. "They're a distraction… Plus it only hurts when the one you… Um…" He coughed. Is that a faint blush? "Love… Just doesn't feel the same for you…"

Who was he talking about? Please, _please, __**please;**_ if there's anyone up there, let it be me. I gulped now looking to him completely. "Wh-who?"


	16. Like-like

**Chapter 16: Like-like**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Riku and I were in the waiting room, on a coach. My head in his lap, and he ran his figures through my untamed chocolate brown hair. This was nice but I had a lot of questions I wanted answered. "Riku?" He hummed in acknowledgment. "W-where are you from?" I asked turning to look up at him.

He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. "Random question, but okay…" He hummed again. "Hmm… I was born in Destiny Islands. Moved to Twilight Town, where I was bit and well… Turned into… 'This'… Axel then brought me here one day after a Monster Hunter tried to kill me…"

My eye's widened, and I leaned up to kiss him apologetic. "I'm sorry… I didn't mea-"

"It's okay Sora." He smiled. "I want you to know." He soothed me back down onto his lap. He kissed my forehead then pulled back looking down at me, then continued stroking my hair. "Ask me anything."

I blushed looking up, but my eye's met his neck instead of his face, and… Wait… What are- "Are toughs bite marks?" I reached up and touched the two circles. "They're… Why- **How** are they perfectly circle?" Now I traced my figures around them, and he shuddered.

"They- they're bite marks, yes. They're there for-forever…" He said closing his eye's slowly.

"Why?" I asked sitting up, but I kept my figures on the marks.

"B-because they're from the V-Vampire that turned m-me…" He took in a big breath and gulped. "Sora-"

"I'm sorry." I turned so now I was sitting in his lap, and then kissed the marks. "Did it hurt?" My mind is fuzzy, yet clear… Weird… As a matter as a fact, it fells like no one even exists, except me and Riku…

"Only a little…" I felt him gulp again, does he always do that? Haha~ It kind of tickled on my lips. "S-Sora! Stop, or-or… I-I-" His hands grasped my shoulders. He opened one of his eyes and looked at me. "I won't be able to…"

_Stop?_ "I-it's okay." As soon as that left my mouth Riku's lips were on mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. _Heat…_ I moved my hands into his silver hair. I felt his tongue brush my lips, and I let out a moan. He took the advantage to let his tongue enter my mouth. _More heat._ My hands tightened in his hair. I feel like I'm on fire!

He detached from my lips. I gasped for breath but didn't get much before his mouth was assaulting mine again, not that I'm complaining. I gave everything into the kiss this time.

After what felt like hours he pulled away again. "R-Riku~." I moaned out, my eyes shut in pleasure. "C-change me!"

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"No~pe. Welcome to capital Twilight Town." My eye's fallowed Axel as he moved to sit on the edge of the Clock Tower's ledge. "We're on the very top of the Clock Tower… It's my favorite place." I was shaking. We are so _high up_! Axel seemed to notice my distress and smiled. "Come 'ere." He motioned me over. I yelled **(AN: He yelped like a little girl)** as he pulled me down and into his lap. He then circled his arms around me. "Don't worry I got you…"

Ohmygod! My cheeks are so red. Damn it Axel! I can say 'no' to your pervy side but… But this side… You seem so kind and sincere…

I looked down at my lap, and busied myself by unwrapping the ice-cream. We sat and ate in silence for a good while, till the sun had started to set. The whole time his arms wrapped around me as we watched the people walking below.

"Was it good?"

"H-huh?"

I heard Axel chuckled. "Did you like the flavor I gave you?" He gave me a light squeeze, and I blushed.

"I-I… I liked it actually… I usually hate ice-cream…" I fidgeted feeling him chuckle again. A breeze blew by and I snuggled into him subconsciously, searching for heat. His body heat is higher then most… It's… Nice…

He put his chin on my head and buried his head into my spiky hair. "Roxas?" I just hummed. "Roxas?"

This time I looked up, I immediately blushed. The sunset's red only proved to illuminate his red hair. I blinked. "Uh… Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?.. You seem cold…" He ran his hands up and down on my arms, trying to create heat for me.

"Yeah… But…"

He raised an eyebrow. "'Bu-'"

I cut him off though, pressing my lips to his. As soon as my mind cleared completely I pulled away. _Oh god __**why**_? How do I even explain this?! "A-Axel, I'm sorr-"

This time he silenced me, he kissed me intensely. My eye's widened and I stiffened, but soon my eye's closed and I moved my lips against his.

Just as I started to real enjoy it he pulled back. "S-sorry Roxas I-I couldn't resist…"

"I-It's okay… I… Liked it..?" I smiled as he did.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

"I-I…" He blinked rapidly. "It doesn't matter." He concluded still shaking. "He… He'll never feel the same…"

I, for the first time ever, inspected the words spoken carefully, 'he'll' as in 'he'? "'He'll'?" I asked. "No 'she'll'?"

Zexion's eyes widened, realizing his slip. "I… Uh…" A sigh. "Yes 'he'll' as in 'he', as in… I-I'm gay…" He flinched at the word. "Or I think so… This is the first time I ever liked someone…"

So it's a male. That's good… Unless it isn't me… I gulped. "Who is he?"

Zexion turned and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Uh… Pardon?.."

"Ths io…"

"Zexy~ Tell me~ Please~" I Scooted closer.

He turned to glare at me. "Don't call me 'Zexy'!"

"Fine." I waved him off. "Zexion, tell me, please~" Again closer.

"He's… umm…"

"He's 'Um'? Never heard of him." I chuckled quietly, seeing as he won't tell me maybe if I tease a little he'll snap… Right?

"It's not 'Um', for the love of- It's you Demyx! I lo-like you, a lot!" He burst out, and then covered his mouth realizing what he just told me.

Wait… Me? It's me… It really is me! Please don't let this be a dream! I smiled. "I like you a lot too Zexy." I said with a smirk. He opened his mouth probably to yell at me, but stopped noticing how close I now was to him. "In fact Zexion…" I got even closer. "I'd say I love you~" I ended off pressing my lips to his. And Oh My God. His lips are **so** freaking soft. Then the thoughts of him pushing me off and finding that spell filled my head. Please. Don't. Hate. Me… I moaned as I felt him respond, his tongue swiped my lower lip. He slipped it in when I had moaned. Our tongues moved against each other softly and sweetly.

Then he suddenly pushed me away. He was now on his feet and I was flat on my butt, because I fell out. We were both gasping to catch our breath. I looked at him to smile but stopped short… I don't get it… Why's Zexion glaring at me? I gulped. "Z-Zexion?"

"Why?"

I blinked. " 'Why' what?"

His glare turned harder. Thank god they couldn't kill. "I want to know why you're playing me on!? If you don't like me, you don't have to force yourself onto me…" He looked down, bangs covering his face completely from this angle.

What? I just said 'I love you'. We **kissed** damn it! "But I really do love you." I whined, and stood. I walked to him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Zex, with everything I have!.. P-please just- let me love you..?"


	17. Calling all the Monsters

**Chapter 17: Calling all the Monsters**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

All movement stopped. I gulped. "R-Riku?"

Riku just blinked blankly at me. "W-why would you want that?" My heart cracked at the broken tone in his voice.

"To… To be turned?" I asked, receiving a nod from him, his blank/shocked expression still in place. "I-I…" It was a 'in the moment' thing!.. Right? Wrong! My heart screamed at me. "I… I love you, Riku… L-like a lot… So…" I looked down to our still connected hands, which led me to the answer. "I… I guess I want to be with you… Forever…"

As I said this, something in my mind finally clicked… That's right… Riku… My Riku is a Vampire… He'll live long after I die…

Riku also seemed to notice this fact. His expression turned sad, and he let out a sigh. He then put on a sad smile. He leaned in and gently kissed my forehead. "Okay let's make a deal…" Deal? What kind of deal? Awe now he's smiling for real. Seeing Riku's smile made me smile too. I gave a nod to show I was listening, and then he continued on. "If you ask me again, and if I can tell you really mean it, then… I will. Deal?" He asked finishing by putting his forehead on mine.

I felt my smile get wider. "Deal, Riku!" I said happily. He laughed and pulled me into a short sweet kiss.

"You're so cute So~"

I blushed, "whatever Ri!" I huffed, which only made him laugh harder. I soon started laughing too, gods he's contagious.

As our laughter died down he focused on me again. "So what do you want to do Sora?" He asked me.

"Hmm…" I'd like to continue what we were doing earlier… But no way could I say that! "I-I don't know… I wonder how Roxas is doing… We're hardly apart for this long. Demyx too…" I looked down. My new thoughts are a little depressing. I felt Riku ruffle my hair.

"Roxas is fine. Axel wouldn't hurt him." I smiled up at him, glad for this bit of information.

I jumped hearing a 'bang' from the room I knew Zexion and Demyx were in, which was then fallowed by shouting.

My eye's widened, and I trembled a little. "S-should we do something, Riku?"

"No…"

"W-why?"

He looked at me as if I was insane. "Do you want to get in the middle of that?"

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

He squeezed me once again. "Good to know… I was…" He paused seeming to be in deep thought. "Scared?.. That I… I had frightened you off…" What- "I-" He looked down at me; his emerald eye's meeting my blue. "-I've never felt this way before…"

I felt myself just blink stupidly. What… The… Hell! No, no, **no**! Don't try that on **me**! I glared. "But you're just a sadist-pyro! You didn't care at **all** yesterday!" God! I'd push him off if he wasn't holding me!

After I said this my glare was returned ten-fold. "I said I was '**sorry**'!"

I rolled my eye's scoffing. "Yes 'cause 'sorry' so makes up for rape!"

"I didn't rape you!"

"You were going to!"

"Well excuse me for thinking you're hot as hell!"

My glare disappeared and once again I was left to blinking. "W-what?"

Axel gulped. I-I said that I think you're 'hot as hell'…"

My mind was in a scrambled mess. I quickly pulled him into another kiss… I-I couldn't help it… 'Couldn't help it', what a lie… Maybe I should stop lying..? I love the feeling of his lips on mine.

I pulled away slowly. Axel gave me a weird look. "Wh-what!?"

"Not that I didn't enjoy that babe, but… What's with the sudden change, Roxas?"

Babe? I blushed. "W-well… I guess it's because no ones ever told me that…"

Axel's eye's widened. "Really?"

I gave a weak glare. "What do you mean 'really'?"

"I mean- it's just- you're fucking hot! How could no one tell you that?!"

I felt the heat in my face rise once again. "I'm not hot…" I mumbled.

"Um-hmm…" Axel hummed. "Well either way. Can I get another?" He winked.

I let a smile slip over my face. "Sure…"

He had our lips connected before the word was even fully out of my mouth. I could get used to this… This time Axel was the one to stop us.

He smirked as I whimpered at the lost contact. "Sorry babe I'd **love** to continue, but we have to start heading back now." He stood, managing to keep me in his arms seeing as my legs were still wrapped around his skinny waist. And once we were away for the edge he gently helped me to my feet on the flat surface.

"W-why?" I don't want to go home now, damn it!

Axel took my hand and led me into walking with him. Hearing my question he chuckled. "That's when the monsters come."

Oh… Wait. What?!

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Ow! He just hit me with a book! **Where'd he even get that book from, he didn't have it a second ago! **The freaking book he threw at me, landed to the floor with a load 'bang' sound. Even just looking hurt! He hit me right in the face!

"No…"

I blinked, and wrenched when it stringed. "'No' what?" Sure I was mad, but- I mean- look at him! He's fucking adorable!.. Well, to me at least…

He glared. Even him glaring looking royally pissed is cute~ "No, I will not let you love me!"

My hearts already broken shards turned to dust… I fought back tears. "Why not?"

"You're Human, for one! Two, what makes you certain it's 'love' and not just hormones!" He was red from yelling now. "Now leave."

The tears finally broke threw. I felt the water trickle down my face. I felt like I couldn't breath but I pushed on. "I don't get it! I love you Zexion! Hex or not!" I felt a hallow laugh, that didn't sound like my own, erupt from my throat. "Guess you just can't see it the same."

"D-Demyx?" Zexion called. I tried to move, away or closer I don't know, but I just couldn't find the energy… In just one day my heart was raised, ripped, and demolished.

My knees started to shake, and I fell to the ground covering my head. "Demyx!" Zexion rushed beside me.

Only then did I find the strength to move, just enough to hold a hand out stopping him from getting closer. "L-leave me a-al-alone…" I wanted to shove him off, but I couldn't in fear I'd hurt him…

I barley saw Zexion's broke expression through my tears. "Dem…" He went to push my hand away, and… I let him. "I'm sorry…" _Liar._ Even still I let him pull me into a hug. "I… It's just hard for me to love. Everyone I've ever loved either left or was killed… B-but if you still… Want to try… Then I'll agree and we can try together." He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my back. Then kissed my tear stained cheek. "I really didn't mean to make you cry Demyx." He then used his free hand to wipe my tears.

His actions caused me to blush. "Y-yes I wa-want to try…"

He smiled, "I'm glad." A clock in the room dinged nine times. Zexion sighed, unwrapped himself from me, and sighed. "Come on…" He extended his hand down to me.

I took it and he helped me to my feet, even though I was taller. He started walking and I simply just fallowed. "Where are we going?"

"You're going home."

"Why?"

"Because we're having some… _guest_ over."

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Okay…" Sora sighed in annoyance. "Yes, yes Leon. We'll make sure to be there in 30 minutes… Okay… Bye." Sora hung up his **(AN: New)** phone. "Curfew? Really! Just because we came home late last night!" Riku laughed at the brunette who was rested in his arms.

"We were more than 'a little late', Sora." Roxas reminded, standing next to Axel.

Demyx turned to Zexion. "But I don't wanna go~"

"Me neither~" Sora also whined, snuggling into Riku's chest.

Roxas just tapped his foot on the tile. "Well we have to go home! Come on you two. Sora you told Leon 30 minutes we'll have to leave **now** to get there on time! And Demyx what about Namine? She'll have to deal with _Larxene_…"

Demyx huffed, "stupid Larxene…"

Zexion looked at him confused. "'Namine', 'Larxene'?"

Demyx smiled, "my sisters." He gave Zexion a peck and walked to Roxas. Sora sighed, gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and went to join Roxas and Demyx. With a quick good-bye they left. Roxas closed the door after flashing Axel a smile.

"Did you tell them?"

Zexion was the first to turn to the stairs and to the person who asked the question. His expression was blank once more. "No Saix. How could we out and say it? Besides I haven't even talked to Roxas or Sora."

Saix came down the stairs. "Xemnas said that Demyx wasn't exactly _normal_ either Zexion."

Zexion glared.

Saix then turned to Axel and Riku. "What about you two?"

Riku took his blindfold off **(AN: He put it on when him and Sora went to meet up with the others)** so he could glare at Saix. "No… Why'd Xemnas only bring it up yesterday if it's **so** important?"

"He barley sensed it." Saix shrugged, and then turned to Axel. "And you?"

Axel sighed. "Look Saix… I'm cool for this, but if Roxas gets hurt in any shape, way, or form. I'm out."

"Same." Riku and Zexion chimed in.

Saix snared. "I don't want them hurt either. Be it Sora, Roxas, or Demyx. After all I have class with them almost every period. They've never done anything to deserve any kind of harm. However, if Xemnas say's so, then-" He made a fist for the other three boys to see. "-I shall do so _without_ hesitation." He turned to go back up the stairs. "Now come on. The meeting's starting. Riku, Number VI, and Number VIII."

The three boys fallowed, none were very pleased at the second in command.


	18. Meeting

**Chapter 18: Meeting**

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Ugh! Meetings are boring, especially when someone's late. Stupid Marluxia! I'm stuck with my thoughts in this quiet room.

'But if Xemnas say's so, then I shall do so without hesitation.' Remember Saix saying that just made me so fucking pissed that I feel like killing someone just for sport, and not to eat! But god I need a drink! I turned to look at Saix, who was in a chair higher then me, and glared. Just let Saix try and take Sora away from me, I'll break him like a twig!

"Sorry I'm so late~" Oh there's the late fucker. "I was just taking care of my garden. When I was these two blonds and a brunette, walking out, they where kind of cute~ Does anyone know them or how I might contact them?"

I threw my Souleater at him, as did Axel and one his Chakrams, and Zexion his Lexicon. "Don't touch them!" We all glared at him. Huh, hitting him kind of made me feel better…

"Number VI, Number VIII, behave! Riku remember your place, you're not even a rank." Xemnas said from his seat.

I growled, summoning my Souleater away. I'm not even a Number because I'm too 'experimental', as Vexen put it. Who, like Xigbar, is actually a teacher at Sora's school. I felt my claws come out. Everyone can leave this Mansion at day, except me and Axel. Me, obviously, because the sun would kill me. And Axel because he like's to light random buildings on fire. And even though he could leave Zexion never did. Us being the only one's in the Mansion half the time we became friends at minimum.

I'm reminded I'm not a member when they call me by my name rather then a number. I: Xemnas, II: Xigbar, III: Xaldin, IV: Vexen, V: Lexsaus, VI: Zexion, VII: Saix, VIII: Axel, X: Luxord, XI: Marluxia, XII: Larxene. IX and XIII where 'lost'. Wait… Larxene? Oh gods! Demyx said she was one of his sisters!.. Poor soul…

I was snapped to attention when I heard Sora's name mentioned.

"…Sora, and Roxas, I have reasons to believe they're Keybladers… Then there's this other kid named Demyx who seems to have a special kind of energy radiating off of him. Isn't that right Vexen?"

Vexen looked up from his latest invention that he's been messing with since the meeting started, and cleared his throat. "In my class whenever we were to work with liquid chemicals they seem to sway depending on Demyx's mood at the time… Xigbar anything on Sora and/or Roxas?"

"Cha dude! The Roxas dude is like **way** into Blitsball, Sora too, but Roxas is like king at it!"

* * *

**Axel's POV**

No duh! That's **my** Roxy you're talking about Xigbar! "However, he like gets all cocky and chokes…" Don't talk about my Roxy like that! "But then like outside of Blitsball he's always ready to fight. And little Sora dude will not fight unless he's like super provoked or offended. Either way I like, don't see a problem with either of them being our new Number XIII."

Oh, so only one of the twins is going to get the spot? Xemnas nodded and turned to his mutt. "Saix? Did you find anything?"

"Yes Superior I have…" Say anything bad about my Roxy and you're dead mutt! "Sora's sociable, offers everyone a smile and a chance to be friends. But as Number II said, if provoked or given a motive he _could_ be capable of killing. That's how I was also able to get close to Namine, Demyx's sister, she was being teased by a group of two boys and a girl, and he was the first to step into action. Roxas joined in when… Striffer..? Hit Sora. Both of the twins are in almost every sport at our school… Demyx is the star music player at our school, he's in the Theater, and outside of school he's a surf champion…" He looked to the side where me, Riku, and Zexion were. Oh no… Don't bring up our relations!.. Please?.. Who the hell am I kidding! He tells Xemnas everything! **Fuck**! He looked back to Xemnas. "…And… That's all I know as of right now Superior…" He… Covered for us?

"Hmm… Very well." He turned to our direction. Does he know? "You three have been with them a lot…" Okay he knows we spend time together, but not **together** together. "Try and get them to join." My eye's widened and my jaw slacked. Roxas… In this shit hole!? No way!.. But then I could see him 24/7... No Axel think for his benefit and not yours!

"But Superior!" Zexion spoke up… Huh? I think that's the first time I've heard panic in his voice… "They're **humans**, not… Us…" Us? Wow Zexion's way out of it.

"Hah! What a laugh! Demyx isn't human and never was!" That annoying giggle and laugh could only belong to one person. We all turned towards Larxene. What'd she know?

"H-how do you know!?" Dang now Zexion's pissed I've never seen this emotion before either. The worlds gonna end!

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

What the hell does XII know that I don't? She's a… What's the word Axel just **loves**?- Bitch! There that's the word!

She just smirks. "Heh~ Because I'm Demyx's older sister… Well step-sister… But even so in the short five years I was forced into knowing him and his whore of a mother's side. And well I learned **a lot** about their '_underground_' family!" Another annoying laugh.

I glared and forced back a growl. "Then what, pray tell, is he?"

"He comes from a long family of water nymphs." What? My Demyx he- "Don't worry though I don't think even he knows. Namine too, though she has a different farther so she's not a water nymph like the rest, she seems to be a new species formed by two…"

Xemnas raised his eyebrows. No! Don't take notice! Don't bring Demyx into this! "Demyx a water nymph?.. I want him monitored. This Namine also… Meeting's over." Xemnas turned and walked off, Saix fallowing after.

I pulled out my Lexicon, I ran my fingers over some words and time froze at my will. I went over to Larxene and placed my hand on her shoulder, just long enough to unfreeze her. She looked confused and looked at me, seeing I was the only other one not frozen. "Larxene we need to talk."

She smirked. "About what Zexy? I know it takes a lot for you to cast this freezing spell. I feel so special!"

"Cut the crap Number XII! Why would you sell out your family?! Even if they're not related! What do you have to gain?!" Yah, this is exactly why I would choose to be emotionless. But since Demyx wants me to try, I will.

She gave a dark chuckle. "Demyx and Namine mean nothing to me, they're only pest. And gain respect from the Superior. It's perfect! Sorry _little_ Zexy~ If it makes you feel better, ever since yesterday Demyx talks about you no matter if he's asleep or awake~" She put a fingerer up. "Now if I remember correctly this spell will wear off in… Three… Two… One." As she finished counting my spell wore off…

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I saw Zexion pull out his Lexicon, and- Ow! Headache!

"Bye Zexion~" Larxene called leaving the room, and hopefully the mansion all together. I approached Zexion after I synced her presence and everyone except mine, Zexion, and Axel's leave.

"Zexion what happened? I know you used you Lexicon, and froze time, I have a headache to prove it." I finished by crossing my arms over my chest. Axel soon joined, after he closed the meeting hall's doors.

"Sh-she… She…" Axel quickly got inpatient, and slapped Zexion clear across the face. The noise it produced was so loud I cringed for Zexion.

"Zexion pull yourself together!" Axel yelled now shaking Zexion by his shoulders.

Needless to say Axel by then had earned a slap from me. "Ax, quite! Some people," mainly me, "have headaches!"

Now Axel glared at me, and was about to yell at me until- "She doesn't even care… She said she'll sell them out, just for her own gain…" Zexion turned to Axel, emotions void on his face. "Thanks for slapping me out of that…"

Axel nodded then looked sullenly. "So it looks like us against everyone else, huh…"

My anger rose. "Damn it!" I felt my claws extend, fangs now bared. I **have** to punch something! I turned and hit the wall, and now there's a circle-ish shape now permanently there. "How did I even get into this!?"

"A Vampire Hunter was after you and I saved you. Then Mansex decided to keep you as a pet."

"Shut the hell up Axel!" I stormed out of the room, and glanced at a wall clock. 10:02 PM? Don't care; I need to see Sora… **Now**. I walked out of the Mansion, and started to fallow Sora, Roxas, and Demyx's scents.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"You're late Sora, Roxas, Demyx…"

What?! Oh come on! We just walked in. "B-but Leon~" I tried whining.

Leon just glared down at me. "No 'buts' Sora! 30 minutes means 30 minutes."

"Technically, we're only one minute late, though." Demyx chimed in.

"Don't care." Leon deadpanned. He pointed up the stairs. "Sora, Roxas, bed, **now**." My head dropped, and Roxas mumbled an 'I told you so' to me. "Demyx take the guest room. I'll call your parents." We walked up the stairs, saying a quick 'hi Cloud', when we pasted by him. Him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I pushed my face to the door after I closed it. Soon after Demyx and Roxas closed their doors I could hear Cloud start talking. "Leon…" A sigh. "They're kids, they where probably just doing something fun don't you remember when we were their age. And we-"

"But Cloud their parents-" Long pause…

Then, "Please. Leon?"

"… Okay…"

I smiled and pushed away from my door, and went to my bed. I freaking love Cloud! He's like a god or something! He's the only one who can calm Leon.

I fell onto my bed face-first, and kicked off my shoes. I heard a tapping at my window… But that's not possible I'm on the second story… Maybe it was something else? I looked around my room, nope nothing… The tapping started again. This time I did look to my window, and silver hair caught my eyes.

"Riku?" I went over to the window, and looked through. It was Riku! I carefully opened my window, trying not to make noise. Don't want Leon coming in.

Riku smiled at me. "Hey Sora. How have you been?"

"Hi Riku." I let out a giggle. "I just saw you 30 minutes ago it's barley 10:15 PM!"

Riku smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. "I know." He threw his legs over the window frame and stood next to me. "I needed to see you…"


	19. Window hopping and Fluff

**Chapter 19: Window hopping and Fluff!**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

God, leave it to Riku to storm off like a Beauty Pageant Drop-out! Tch. I rolled my eye's to notice Zexion walking off in the same direction Riku went. "Where are you going, Zexion?"

He didn't even turn to face me, he just continued walking. "I'm going to fallow Riku."

Huh? Now I started walking behind him. "Why?"

I saw him shake his head at me. "Because either a) he's fallowing Sora, Roxas, and Demyx; or b) he's about to go on a killing spree. And if it's the second then we need to stop him or Superior will just have another reason to complain to us…"

Oh… "So either I'll get to see my Roxy, and you Demyx; or we're gonna have to pull him off of some poor soul he just ran into…"

"Basically…"

"Perfect! That's exactly how I want to spend my Thursday night." I said sarcastically.

I caught up to him just in time to see him raise an eyebrow. "… And what if it's the first?"

I just chuckled at him. "Do you **want** to know?" I lied. Yes for once I wasn't serious. After tonight I know Roxas at least _likes_ me, and I don't want to ruin that. But, I do have a reputation to keep up!

He scoffed. "Knowing you, no." See image saved.

I smirked and leaned towards him. "And what about you and Dem-Dem?"

"Uh…" Oh my god, he's actually thinking about it! I tried to stifle my laugh, but still some of it escaped. Zexion then turned to glare at me. "None of your business!" I chuckled, Zexion growled and turned to look in front of us, stopping. "We lost him…" He sighed and summoned his Lexicon.

"What're you doing?" I asked after he flipped threw about half of the pages.

"Don't worry about it." Another flip. "I just need a spell that'll…" He stopped on a page, ran a finger over the words and his visible eye turned a light orange. "That way." He pointed down an ally. Only after we started walking did he answer my question. "I'm using a tracking spell…"

I doubt Sor, Dem, or Rox would walk down this small ally; so we're fallowing Riku then… "Why didn't you use it on them then? Why Riku?" I asked, really only Riku would use an old creepy ally like this!

Zexion shrugged. "I haven't been around them enough to know what their ora's look like…" We stopped at a two-story house, a completely normally one, boring! I noticed Riku go threw a window and silently pointed it out to Zexion.

Zex then canceled the spell; his eye went back to normal. "This is defiantly the Strife house hold." I gave him a confused look, he sighed. "It's Roxas and Sora's house."

Oh~ Wait. I looked at Zexion confused again. "How do you know?"

"Roxas' skateboard." I fallowed his gaze… Yep that's Roxy's. Damn why didn't I realize that?!

My ear twitched as I heard and aggravated sigh, fallowed by something I could barley understand coming from the house. Huh? I know that voice! I started running to the side of the house.

"Axel! Where do you think you're going?!" Zexion hissed.

"I hear my Roxy…" I said simply.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Just go to bed Demyx, I'm sure Namine can survive a night with Larxene. Now go to bed Demyx!" I slammed my door.

Okay so I felt bad for that… But… I mean come on, both him and Sora, need to think before they act! Demyx could've left even five minutes early and he'd be home! Same for Sora.

As I sighed and turned around, I swear I jumped 20 feet in the air seeing Axel perched outside my window. Oh hell no! I could feel my own glare as I stomped over to the window, and I wrenched it open. "Axel what do you _think_ you're doing!?" I growled out.

All the while Axel just smirked at me. "Visiting my Foxy-Roxy, is that so bad~?" He leaned in close to my face. Oh really? I stepped back and, him fallowing like I thought he would, fell face first onto my floor.

Now I smirked looking down at him, I kicked him lightly my hands on my hips.

"Not this late _Romeo_." I nudged him again with my foot. "What happened to 'The Monster's come out at night'?"

"Ow…" Axel looked up at me pouting, which then turned into his usual smirk. "Babe I **am** a Monster~" He purred up at me, I felt myself blush. He gave a short laugh, and then cleared his throat. "But seriously, the one's I was referring to left, so you only got me."

I smiled. "I can deal with that."

He stood up to his full height. Damn it why's he so fucking tall… Okay not _that_ much, but still I feel short! I looked up to see that damn smirk once again.

"You can, can you?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could say anything he pulled me into a kiss.

_Could_ I handle him?

I felt his hands circle around my waist. I-I think I moaned… I closed my eye's, tangling my fingers into his red hair, and just let the feeling take over.

Then I felt him let out a faint chuckle… Oh fu-

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

"Axel! Where do you think you're going!?" I hissed as he walked to the side of the house.

"I hear my Roxy…"

He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it. No, damn it! I opened my mouth ready to yell after him, but then I heard the voice too. "Now go to bed Demyx!" Oh there's Roxas' voice- wait, Demyx? He's here too?!

I fount myself going to the side too, just in time to see Axel's shoe disappear into one pf the windows. God this house is big for only a two-story… "Where would he be, where do I start…" I whispered to myself.

"Zexion?" I turned to see Demyx walking from the back of the house. He smiled widely when he noticed that indeed was me. "Hia Zex!" He said excitedly running up to me. When he reached me he collapsed his arms around me, I smiled as I wrapped my own around him too.

I nuzzled into his shoulder a little. "Hello Demyx…" I whisper into his ear. "How are you?"

He laughed and leaned back, not much but enough to look face to face. "Awesome now that you're with me again! Thank you!" He said happily, but then tilted his head in confusion. Cute. "Why are you here, though? How'd you get here? Axel said you never leave the Mansion…"

Oh so Axel's been telling Demyx things, huh? He's **so** in big trouble!

"Axel and I fallowed Riku, because he left in a bad mood, he then found this place so… Here I am." Demyx had a worried expression and looked towards one of the many windows… That must be Sora's I guess. I smiled and put a hand softly on his cheek; he felt it still though and looked at me. "It's okay Demyx. Riku would never hurt Sora. Vampire's are creatures, that when they fall in love, won't leave and protect and defend their 'other'. Unless their 'other' tells them otherwise…"

Demyx just blinked once then smiled. "Thanks, knowing that makes me feel better!"

I returned his smile. "So what are you doing out here Demyx? I swore I heard Roxas tell you to go to bed…"

His smile faltered a little. "I sneaked out..?"

"Why?"

"I… Have to go home…"

Now I gave him a confused look…

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Oh come on Zexy~ Don't look at me like that~ I bit my lip. And we both let go of our embrace.

"… I wanted to go home…" I repeated.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. He extended a hand to me. "Let me walk you home Demyx?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Thanks Zexion, I'd love that."

He smiled then looked to Sora and Roxas' house. "You did leave them a note right? So they won't worry."

… I knew I forgot something! I gave out a weak chuckle. "No, forgot… It's okay I'll just text them." I shrugged and pulled out my cell phone.

To: Roxas

Hey sorry but I left, I have to go and save Namine. I just can't handle the guilt for even just one night. Bye!

"There!" I said clicking 'send'. Texting with one hand's hard, but no way am I letting of my Zexy's hand! We started walking; my home's only a few blocks away. But I didn't let Zexion know that, so I told him to go through the park. Sure it made the walk longer, but that's what I wanted: more time with Zexion. Don't get me wrong! I want to save Namine, but… Roxas is right she can handle Larxene… Right!?

"What's the matter?" I jumped and turned to Zexion.

"Wh… What do you mean?" I asked. He stopped walking pulling me to a halt as well.

He some what glared at me. Even though it wasn't a real one, I still flinched. "Demyx you're being quiet… It-it's not… You…" He emphasized with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

Aww, he knows how I act, how cute~ "Um… Well… I was just thinking. Nothing else, really Zexy." I said with a reassuring smile.

He gave a little smile too now. "Really now… Thinking… You!" I frowned as he laughed. "I was kidding Dem." I laughed too. Still laughing we began our walk once again. We didn't get far though… I… I tripped, and pulled Zexion with me. I can't look! He probably thinks I'm a cluts!

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I blinked my eye's open after I was sure we had hit solid ground. I took awhile, but finally my eye's focused. First thing I saw was Demyx's face; his eyes were tightly shut, like he was scared of something… Something? I inwardly groaned, my vocabulary is fleeting! "Demyx?" I asked looking up at him.

He flinched, and then opened his eye's looking down at me. "I-I'm so sorry Zexion! Please forgive me!" He looked generally scared.

I blinked then smiled. "Why are you apologizing? It was an accident I'm sure."

He blushed. "A-are you sure?"

I smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm that sure."

His blush deepened and looked down at me for a while, then got up. He then reached his hand out towards me. I accepted it and he pulled me up. "I-I… I'm still sorry I'm such a cluts!" He hit himself on the head as demonstration.

I grabbed that hand in mine, and intertwined our fingers together and then kissed it. "So what if you're a cluts. I still love you Demyx."

He smiled, grabbed my other hand with his empty one, and intertwined them too. "Thank you Zexion! That makes me **so** happy!" He smiled and gave me a peck.

We unlinked one pair, and started walking again. We walked down a street and stopped at the third house in.

He walked up, and I fallowed. We stopped on the porch. He faced me.

"So uh… Thanks for walking me home Zexion… It was… Fun..?" He said specially.

I smiled. "Me too, Demyx… Maybe someday we can go on an actual date, and have more fun then we did right now."

"N-next time. Definitely!" He smiled and we finished with a kiss. We slowly pulled away after a while. "Bye Zex."

"Sweet dreams Demyx."


	20. Into the Night

_**READ THIS IS IMPORTANT:**_

_**SlyFox: Hay guys I just want a little time to have a warning on here. This chapter is gonna have Smut. I'll put a warning when it's gonna start and end, so no one can blame me about anything . Also this is the first Smut scene I've ever written so please don't be hard on me D:**_

_**Sora: Wait… Me and Riku are gonna…**_

_**SlyFox: Yep ^^**_

_**Riku: … Finally…**_

_**SlyFox: Hehe~**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Into the night**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I raised an eyebrow. "Needed to see me? Why?"

He gave me a look I couldn't even place… "I-I just…" His shoulders are gagged. "I just needed to… Okay?"

But why… I wondered, I silently sighed. Does it matter? No he needs me so I'll be there. I put on a smiled, and hugged him. "Okay…"

I took his hand and moved us to my bed where I had him sit down, and I sat cross legged in his lap. We stayed like that for a while. Riku's hand going soothingly up and down my back. His head berried in my spiky hair. "Sora I-" He was cut off by my phone singing 'Barbie Girl'.

I sighed. "That's Kairi…" I pulled away from the embrace, and got my phone. "Sup Kairi."

"_Hey So-So! What's up?"_ Kairi's voice carried out of my phone, yah she's pretty loud.

I felt Riku pull me back into his lap, once again returned to snuggling my hair. "Nothing, hanging out with Riku." I felt him smile at this.

"_Really 'The Mysterious Riku' there now?"_

Riku chuckled and took my phone from my hands. "Yes it is I, 'The Mysterious Riku'. And you must be Kairi, Sora's best friend." He said patting my head when I pouted.

We heard Kairi laugh. _"So you __**have**__ heard of me… I have to go soon, schools about to start here soon. But! Before I forget! Riku… Just don't hurt Sora… Okay?"_

Riku stopped everything he was doing for a minute, and then smiled. "Of course." He kissed the top of my head.

I heard Kairi squeal. _"Oh sorry mom I'm coming! Sorry guys I got to go! Bye So, bye Ri!"_

"Bye Kairi." Me and Riku chimed back. The phone clicked after she hung up. I turned in his lap so I was now facing him.

"You're not going to hurt me? Like… Ever?" I asked putting on my best innocent look, which people said was very convincing.

He smiled. "Nothing will hurt you if I have a say in it… Unless you asked…" He hummed.

"So then you're gonna take care of me?" I continued.

He chuckled and pulled me to him, until our foreheads were touching. "I would do anything for you Sky. Even give my own life, if only to see you smile…"

I looked deeply into his eye's… H-he's telling the truth… He's serious! I blushed deeply.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I fought back my fangs. Damn it Sora! Please control your heartbeat, it's diving me crazy! And that look you're giving me is driving the other part of me crazy too! He leaned forward and brought me into a deep kiss.

Strange I don't think Sora ever started this kind of kiss. Not that I'm really complaining! I felt his tongue rub against mine. What the- Sora? I felt him laugh into our kiss. Oh so he wants to play _that_ way? I smirked as I wrapped my tongue around his.

* * *

_**(AN: The smut kind of starts here, so if you're gonna leave do it now…)**_

* * *

He moaned, and I took the opportunity to show my dominance. I let us fall to his bed sheets. They crumpled around him. I broke the heated kiss. A string of saliva connected us. Mine was disconnected and gravity leads it to Sora's lips. I don't think he noticed though, he was panting very heavily.

He had his eyes closed, panting, face red, and already covered in sweat. God. And his heart beat! Sora… I moved my head close to him again. "Sora, do you know what you're doing to me?" I asked, leaning down to lick the bit of saliva that had fallen earlier.

He moaned out. "R-Riku!" He tugged at my shirt.

"Sora…"

"P-please?"

I chuckled lightly. How could I say 'no' to that? I took my shirt off and wanted to burst out laughing at his face. "Like what you see?" I asked winking. His blush darkened, and nodded slowly. "Now your turn _princess_~"

"I'm not a 'princess'…" He mumbled, and threw his shirt off. "Happy?" He asked looking to his side.

I smirked. "Very…" I took his hand to cup me threw my pants. "Can't you tell~?" His eyes went wide.

Heh. He's cute. I let go of his hand, and instead went to cup him. He threw his head back and moaned. "Sora you're cute have I told you that?" He nodded the best he could at the moment.

"Riku~" He moaned out again, I smiled and felt myself get harder. I moved to look down his neck. "A-ah~" God… All I can hear are Sora's cries, and his heartbeat… No! I yelled at myself. I promised not till he was ready… And… Asked me to…

I quickly moved further down, trying to get somewhere I couldn't sink my fangs into easily. I pinched his right nipple, and took the left into my mouth. I felt Sora throw his head back again; I decided to focus on Sora's chants instead of his pulse/heartbeat.

He moved his leg and accidentally brushed my erectron. "So-Sora…" I moaned quietly. He still heard though, and stopped moving. No! Don't stop! Do it again! I looked up at him. "S-Sora… D-do that again, please?"

He looked confused, but raised his leg again. I moaned out again, this time louder. "L…Like that?" He asked. I nodded, and went back to the task at hand.

"R-Riku…" A gasp. "More-" Grown… P-please…" A whine.

"More?" I asked, moving back up to look up at him.

"I-I…" His blush is so fucking cute~ "I want… Y-you…"

And with that I snapped. I moved down his chest making a trail with my tongue. I stopped at his pants, and went up to look at my fallen angels face. I then pulled him into a heated kiss, which he moaned into. I moved my hands down, trailing past his chest, and started unbuckling and unzipping his pants. I pushed them down, and Sora helped kick them off.

Next thing I know I'm flipped over, Sora's on top of me now, straddling me… Why he so hot!? Sora looked down at me, his blush still in place. "C-can I..?" Can you what? I guess he realized I didn't know what he was talking about. He coughed and tapped my zipper. Oh… God yes! Yes! I smiled up at him. I nodded. He pilled my zipper down carefully. I sighed inwardly. Sorry Sora you're cute, but you're taking **to** long. I flipped us again, and finished taking off my pants, kicking off my shoes at the same time. I looked down at him wide-eyes expressions. I sighed. "Sora… Are you sure?" I asked seriously.

He gulped. "I… Yes…" He smiled up at me. "I'm sure! I love you, Riku!.. And I want to be turned, so I can be with you… Forever…" He said with both a calm voice and expression.

I smiled. "Thank you, Sora." I pulled him into another kiss and took off both of our boxers. I pulled away swiftly, and put my fingers into his mouth. "Suck, it'll hurt without some form of lubrication." He nodded and did as I told him. I felt him lick and suck on each individual finger. Oh I wish that was my c-

"I-is that enough?" He asked removing my fingers from his mouth.

I gulped, "y-yeah…" I moved my hand down to his entrance. I inserted one, but kept still so he could get used to it. After a while I moved it. Then inserted another, then the last and sissored him. So far no problems he's been able to hold back the painful noises, and now seems to enjoy it… I then positioned myself at his entrance. "Are you ready So?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He said weakly.

I pushed in, and waited for him to get use to the feeling. I winced seeing tears slip from his eyes, biting his lip hard. I leaned down and kissed his tears. "Y-you okay?.." I asked softly.

"Y-yah… It's just… Just… weird..? But it's okay… G-go ahead and move."

I looked down, still worried, and I stroked his cheek softly. "But you're hurting…"

"And it'll keep hurting if you don't move and hit my- H-haven't you taken Sex-ED!" He said worried and mockingly. "Just move, okay? And… Thank you for worrying, but please really just move. If it gets unbearable I'll tell you. Okay?"

I nodded and started at a slow pace. Sora just grunting and groaning under me… A few more thrust and I hit something in Sora that made him moan in pleasure. "A-ah~ R-Riku~" He cried out. "H-hit that a-again… P-please~!" I gulped and did so again, his back arching off his bed. "F-faster!" He ordered wrapping his legs around my waist.

I obeyed smiling. I was happy to replace the pain with pleasure. "Like that… Sora..?" I asked licking my now dry lips.

"Oh g-god. Yes!" Sora groaned. "F-faster, harder!" I sped up, but didn't go as fast as I could've/wanted to, but that'd probably kill him. Him only being a Human, and me a Vampire…

Sweat dripped from my head down onto Sora. I went down and kissed and sucked where it had landed. I felt Sora tighten around my member. "R-Riku~… I-I'm gonna-"

I kissed him the best I could keeping up with my thrust. "I-I know… M-me too…"

"R-Riku~!" With that he came over his edge.

I soon fallowed feeling his walls tightening… "Sora." I groaned and let go of my seed inside of him. I pulled out and flopped down next to my fallen angel.

* * *

**(AN: Smut over)**

* * *

Sora moved to snuggle into my chest, panting. "Th-that was… Amazing!.. I love you, Riku."

I smiled. I love you too, Sora." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"But…" 'But'? But what Sora? I started to panic. Was I not enough?! He pushed up as far as he could and looked me in the eye. Wait… Why's he smiling… "You forgot to change me."

Oh! That! I looked at him seriously. "Sora, I'll turn you, but you must be 100% sure and do as I say…"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

I sighed. "Lay down." He did as I said and laid down once again. I sat up and crawled over him. "You're gonna need to relax." He nodded and almost immediately relaxed his whole body. I pushed his head back softly. I really don't want this to hurt Sora at all… I went to his neck and bit down, my inner demons rejoicing. I made sure to take only the amount needed. Sadly this stopped his breathing. And Sora didn't even flinch once during his short death. I used my claw to cut my wrist, and then held it to his mouth, so he could drink. This was the final step of changing a human… I hope you know what you're doing Sora. You can't take this back… Once it went past his throat his eyes slowly fluttered open, looked at me, and then drank willingly. I moaned feeling his fangs every now and then.

He pulled away and put my hand to the side of his face. Smiling at me brightly. "Thank you Riku…" Then he fainted in my arms.

I carefully laid him down, and sighed moving some hair out of his face. I really hope you don't regret this once you find out everything you just gave up… I kissed him softly and laid down next to him, falling into the land of dreams with him.


	21. Fire Player

_**SlyFox: Hey guys guess what? More Smut this time AkuRoku. **__**And**__** it's all Smut if you don't like it then just skip this whole chapter nothing important to the story line happens :p**_

_**Axel: My God lady you made me wait 20 chapters to get Roxas' ass!**_

_**SlyFox: I let you touch it in the **__**very**__** early chapters!**_

_**Axel: He had a knife!**_

_**Roxas: You had it first…**_

_**Axel: Oh yah…**_

_**SlyFox: lolz XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fire Player**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Roxas' moan made me freaking **hot**! I disconnected my lips from his. "Roxas~" I purred, Roxas then pulled me into another kiss this one was tender and careful at first, then to passion and major need. I grabbed Roxy's hips and pulled him closer. I ran a hand under his shirt and up his chest, and I used my other hand to push off his jacket. I moved my hand to play with one of his nipples, which I'm happy to say made him moan. Heh~ Score one to zero.

I could tell Roxas was inexperienced, but for once that didn't bother me… I-I think I like this- no- not this, him better then any of the others. I want him. And for the first time ever I wanted all of my partner. My tongue touched and explored every inch of his mouth. Once I was sure I had ran over every part I pulled away.

My mouth then went to his neck, and I left nips and kisses all along it. I lightly bit down, and Roxas let another moan escape him.

I went up and whispered hotly into his ear, "You know this would be more comfortable on your bed?" Roxas blush deepened; I smashed my lips against him again, and pushed him till his knees hit the back of his bed forcing him to sit.

I ran my hands under his shirt again, but got annoyed with his shirt, so I ripped it off. I then repeated what I did to his neck on his chest. I felt Roxas tug at my own shirt and chuckled. "In a hurry Foxy Roxy?"

Not that I gave time for a reply. I once again captured his sweet lips. I let my hand travel to the 'south'. Roxy squirmed and moaned beneath me, as my hand 'accidentally' brushed his growing bulge. I finally cupped it and moved my hand in a small circle. "Ah! D-don't tease, Ax-Axel!" He moaned leaning up into my touch. I smirked and removed my hand, Roxas let out a noise of frustration.

I chuckled. "Now, now, Roxas. No need to rush… But we could… Speed it up a little." I smirked and used my Emtha powers to get rid of all of our clothes. Roxas blushed and tried to cover his manhood. "What's the matter Rocks-ass? Shy?" I asked laughing.

"Sh-shut up," he muttered through his heavy breathing. I gave him a cat grin and quickly moved his hands away, binding them with my powers. Then I went down to his throbbing member, I started kissing and licking his thighs and lower body. Then finally I was leaning over his throbbing member, I grabbed his hips and held him down. Then I swallowed him whole. Roxy practically screamed as he threw his head back onto his pillows. I moved up and down the shaft, swirling my tongue, using a little teeth too~ And repeated until. "A-Axe! Ahhhh! I… I'm gonna c-cum!" He moaned threw heavy pants.

I flicked my tongue over the tip. "It's okay, go for it Rox. I'll take whatever you got~" I said putting my mouth over him again. I flicked my tongue one more time. And with that I felt Roxas release, and sucked extra hard to make sure I got all of it. Every last drop.

I pulled off and licked my lips. "That was amazing Rox, but it's only the beginning~"

"B-beginning?" He stuttered out still panting, and probably in an after-glow. I hummed and went back up to play with his lips again. My hand went down again, and played with it until he was once again hard. Once I was sure he was in desire again, I moved my hand to his entrance. Once again I used my powers to lubricate my fingers. I never moved from his lips. One… Two… Three… Scissor. Finally, he's ready!

I finally let go of his lips. I switched my position a little, and thrust in. God… He's **so fucking tight**… I think he screamed… Not sure… My Siren side has taken over, I can barley hear or understand what's going on…

"A-Axel~!" He moaned. I felt myself smirk. Oh no… I quickly tried to fight my Siren off. I don't want this to end like the others! For once… I actually love someone… For once this isn't just lust talking. I felt my Siren actually loosen, and let go… So it feels this too…

Roxas arched, and I smiled finally getting all the way through, I could see clearly, no haze. And let me tell you it was **so** Sexy~ "A-Axel f-faster, ha-harder!" Roxas called from beneath me.

And who am I to deny my Foxy Roxy his request. Especially when he's doing this sexually~ I sped up going as fast as I could. "Is this better Foxy?" I asked licking his chest, taking a nipple into my mouth again.

"Ah~!" I'll take that as a yes. "Ax… Axel!" I moved a hand to his dick and began to pump in-time with my thrust. "**Axel**~!" and with that he came.

"R-Roxas…" I groaned as his walls tightened I thrust a few more times then came too. I pulled out and collapsed right next to him. "Wow…"

I smirked at him. "What'd you expect babe?" I winked.

He laughed and smacked my chest lightly, then crawled on it to lie down. "Shut up Axel."

I pouted. "Your pillow talk sucks."

He closed his eyes. "So? You sucked my dick." My eyes widened before I chuckled. Yep I definitely like his style~ _He's a keeper_. My Siren side said. I wrapped my arms around Roxas. Yes he is… For the first time I agreed with my Siren side…


	22. Good Morning?

**Chapter 22: Good Morning?**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I woke up to feel something next to me move, and then through my eyelids I noticed it get darker. Memories came back to me and I smiled. Question was: Was it real or a dream?

I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "Why are you smiling Sora?"

I opened my eyes to meet Riku's face. My smile widened. So last night was real. "Just remembering last night Riku." He smiled and kissed me.

He then pulled back. "Glad you liked it." Then he frowned and sat back away from me.

I sat up, too slowly and carefully. "What Riku? Is something wrong?" I asked worried, was my new lover hurt? I think he heard the worry in my voice because he quickly turned to me.

"Nothing Sora… It's just…" I saw his eyes move down to my neck, and then he brought his hand up to trace the two marks he made. I fought to hold back a moan. Is that how he felt, when we were on the couch!? "I just got hit again with the fact that I took your life away… You… You can't even go out into the sun ever again. I'm sorry…"

I looked up at him. "D-don't be sorry for s-something I _asked_ you to d-do… And as far as I'm concerned my life just started." Riku looked at me confusion berried in his eyes. I sighed and moved his hand away from my neck, and then laid down with my head in his lap. I looked up at him. "Okay… Where to start..? Um… Well mine and Roxas' parents are never really home… Our uncle Leon is more of a parent then… _Them_… He's been there like always. Even when we don't want him to be… Our parents only come about once a month, usually when we're at school, and leave again. They just pay the bills… Leon has a job, but every time we ask he never answers… He's never here at night though… Neither is Cloud, not that I think about it… But don't regret this Riku, not when it's made me so happy…" I finished, closing my eyes.

I opened them in time to see Riku slowly start to smile. "Okay Sora." He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"Sora? You up? I heard-** SORA**!?" Oh. Fuck. Leon's home… Me and Riku immediately split from each other. "What the fuck Sora, who is **this**?!" He pointed at Riku. "And why was he kissing you?!"

I started to panic. This is getting way out of hand! "Leon I- we- it's-"

"What's all the yelling about?" Roxas asked as he came to my door entrance, yawning.

"That's what I was wondering too." Cloud also came in, his eyes widened when he saw Riku, and then he tried to play it off. But I still saw…

"I found Sora with this guy that's what." Leon growled. "Sora you're still a kid!"

I snapped out of my silence then. "I'm not a kid! I'm 18, damn it Leon!" I felt myself glare.

"You're still in school!"

"Not anymore!"

"**What**!?" He growled.

"I'm not going anymore!" I yelled simply. "And that's that. If you don't like it then j… Just fuck off!"

"What?" Roxas and Cloud Isad in union. What? I never cuss other then damn…

Leon wasn't amused or shocked. "Sora you're in **big** trouble!" Leon yelled.

"Why? That wasn't me… Roxas? I looked over to my twin, who was now also glaring at Leon too.

Leon also seemed surprised too, and turned to Roxas. "Because he snuck another guy in." He Isad simply.

"Then you'll have to punish me too…" He Isad. What? He sighed seeing us all confused. "Axel!" He called towards his room.

In a second Axel was standing there. How'd he get here so fast? "You called Roxy?" Axel asked looking Roxas over, obviously worried. Cloud again had the same reaction to Axel as he did Riku and took a step away from them… Weird…

His movement caught Axel's attention and he looked up from his inspection. He quickly stopped everything and just moved to stand next to Roxas. "Hunters." He Isad darkly. "Roxy why are there Monster Hunters in your home?"

Hunters? What? Cloud looked to Axel, and gulped. "Leon's in charge of Roxas and Sora. So-" He pointed to Riku… "The real question is why's a Vampire-" He then pointed to Axel. "And a Siren here."

"Half Siren, half Emtha." Axel corrected.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Axel glared, and Roxas held him back.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Leon clenched his fist, and growled stepping toward Riku. Sora noticed and went to step in front of Riku, off the bed, glaring. "You want him you'll have to go through me!"

Now Cloud stepped forward, holding he's hands out to coax Sora. "Now Sora, it's not worth i-"

Sora turned to glare at Cloud. "Not worth it?! It's not worth it to defend the one I love?!" He then turned his glare to Leon once more. "Weren't you the one who Isad to protect the one you love! That's what you Isad when Cloud was attacked, and you left me and Roxas to help him when we were eight!"

Cloud and Leon looked at each other for a while, and then finally Leon sighed. "Fine, but all Monsters out…"

Roxas stayed quiet and kept his head down, Sora too. Axel sighed and brought Roxas into a hug. Riku got up carefully and got dressed. Sora noticed and fallowed too, grabbing the nearest close to him.

Sora linked his hand with Riku's, and looked up at him. "Call Zexion and ask his to take us home."

Leon stepped forward again reaching for Sora. "Sora, you're not going."

Sora turned to him. "But you Isad 'all Monsters out'." He Isad simply.

Roxas gasped and pushed out of Axel's embrace. "Sora, y-you didn't!?"

Sora smiled to Roxas and shrugged. "I did…"

Leon growled and threw Riku to the wall, then pinned him there by his neck. "What the fuck, Vampire!? I should kill you know! You just threw his life away!" Riku just hung his head just taking the physical and mental abuse.

Axel glared. "What the-"

"No Axel don't…" Roxas held him back by putting his hands on Axel's chest.

Sora was about to lunge forward, when Cloud stopped him with his hands on the brunettes' shoulders. Sora's eyes widened. "What are you doing Cloud!?" He asked franticly struggling in the hold.

Cloud tightened his hold a little; he tried to calm Sora by talking smoothly. "Sora, please, just stop. You just _think_ its love, because you just confused. It's something that often happens after one's bit by a Vampire. Just relax; Leon will take care of this. Okay?"

Sora at that stopped struggling just to glare at Cloud, who flinched but didn't loosen his hold. "I asked him to! The first time I asked he Isad 'no'. And this time, he only caved because I _begged_! So punish me not him!" He looked down sadly. "… If I didn't this wouldn't be happening right now… But then we'd never truly be together because the Human/Vampire barrier…" He mumbled quietly to himself.

"Sora you're ha-"

"He's telling the truth." They turned to see Zexion at the door (A short bluenette to Cloud and Leon).

"Zexion!" Sora cried happily.

Zexion bowed his head in respect. "Good day Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, and… Cloud and Leon, if I'm reading your minds correctly." Zexion finished stepping past Axel and Roxas.

"A-a Hex?" Cloud questioned. "How do a Hex, Vampire, and Siren/Emtha, now each other?!" He asked panicking, his grip on Sora completely loosened.

Axel scoffed. "What'd you expect?! You Hunters are killing us like flies so of course we band together!"

Zexion stopped when he reached Leon and Riku. "Please, would you be kind enough to unhand my friend."

Leon glared. "And why'd I do that?" He asked, as Riku made a choking sound due to Leon's grip tightening.

Zexion just shrugged and looked away. "Well seeing as he and Sora are mates… If Riku dies then Sora would loose his Will for living." Cloud got ready to retort, but Zexion beat him to it. "The fact that they're mate's means both were willing 100%."

Leon's eyes widened as he let go of Riku's neck, who slid down the wall holding his own neck in pain and gasping for breath. Sora quickly scrambled over to his lover. "Riku are you okay?" He asked shaking; Riku did his best to nod. Sora quickly looked him over, and once he saw no permanent damage he looked back up to Riku with tears in his eyes. "Gods Riku… I love you…" He Isad barring himself into Riku's chest to cry.

Riku brought his hand down to Sora's back to rub up and down as he put his head on top of Sora's. "I love you too, Sky." He kissed the top of his mates head.

Roxas sighed in relief, and then hugged Axel, copying Sora's motions. Axel hugged back in a tight reassuring grip. Cloud looked over at them biting his lip.

"Yes Cloud, they're mates too." Zexion confirmed his thoughts.

Cloud sighed and went to Leon, and gave him a kiss, then gently put his hands on his shoulders. "Leon… It seems we've… Just missed so much…"

Leon sighed also and nodded. "Sora… Riku…" Riku looked up and tightened his hold when he felt Sora flinch at his name. "You both can either stay here… Or Sora you can go with Riku. But I swear Riku if Sora get's hurt, I won't kill you, no that'd be too easy, I'll sever your bond, and torched you. Got it!" Riku just nodded lamely. "Good."

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I smiled and looked down to Sora. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Did you hear that Sora?" He shook his head 'no'. "Leon Isad I could stay here, with you."

He quickly looked up at me. "R-really?" I nodded. He smiled and let go of me. I was confused until I saw him glomp Leon. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, than-"

"Sora get off ya little scwert!" Leon called; I don't think Sora heard though. I chuckled lightly as my fallen angel kept going on with his 'thank you's

Zexion grinned a little too as he helped me up, and Cloud approached us. "So…" He Isad awkwardly looking straight at me. "You love Sora?" He asked a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Normally I'd be angry with having to repeat myself, but I'd declare my love for Sora a thousand times if I have to, damn it!

He smiled at me. "Good enough for me." He shrugged and turned to leave, but Zexion stopped him.

"Oh! And Mr. Cloud, I look forward to working with you at the school." Zexion Isad like it was nothing new, blowing some stray hair out of his face.

Cloud turned at that. "Huh? I haven't heard of a new teacher… Why's this so sudden?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Love makes you do crazy things…" He smiles lightly. "And my love wants me to be with him more often, this seems easiest…" Oh so it's for Demyx. That's sweet; a month ago he would never leave the Mansion, and now look at him. Well done Demyx. I mentally laughed and smiled, I'm happy for them…

"And who's your 'love'?" Cloud asked.

Zexion's light smile never left. "Demyx." Cloud looked shocked then smiled. He walked out shaking his head and chuckling softly.

Axel now approached me, but kept looking back to Roxas. "So… What now?" He took his eyes off of the blushing blond. "Here or the Mansion? Either way you'll have to protect Sora from Xemnas…"

Damn that's right… I scowl… Well… I don't give a shit anymore! I smirked at Axel. "Here. And tell Mansex to fuck off, I'm not going to be a 'pet' anymore." I Isad simply.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "You wanna get killed?"

"Better then being in his presence."

There's a glint in Axel's eyes as he lets out a real laugh. "True! But we're gonna miss our Riku-puppy~" I glared and he held his hands up in self-defense. "Joking, joking! Besides, we still have Isax!" Now I laughed too. Sure Isax is dangerous, but most Werewolves' were. Axel's laughter sobered up. "Ok, take care Ri… and… can you watch Roxy for me whenever he's home?"

I smiled. "Okay Ax." He walked back over to Roxas.

I breathed in and- All of a sudden my butt hit the ground, with a thud. I looked to see my hands full of a sirten brunette. I smiled wider; Sora's so cute, even if my butt hurts from his glomping. He looked at me smiling, with a spark in his eyes. "Riku guess what!"

I chuckled softly, wrapping my arms fully around him. "What?"

He giggles. "You get to stay here!"

Again I found myself smiling more then I ever have. God, he's so adorable. "I know Sora." I Isad softly into his ear.

Leon then started escorting Roxas, Axel, and Zexion out of the room. "The sun's 'bout to come up. Riku… Please teach him, and get him use to being up at night and asleep by day." I mock saluted the best I could still holding my So-So. Leon left closing the door behind him.

I looked down at my fallen angel and smiled as I saw he had fallen asleep. I chuckled lightly then picked him up and carried him to his bed. I gently set him down then laid next to him. I kissed his forehead before I too drifted off into the land of slumber.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Please?" I asked again, slightly begging.

Cloud sighed, and pinched his temple. "Ask Leon, Roxas." He Isad then turned back to his coffee.

Leon then entered the kitchen. "Ask me what?"

I quickly went over to my uncle, and kept my pleading voice. "Can I walk with Axel and Zexion back to their place? Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeee~"

Leon just stared at me for a while then turned. "Fine." He sighed. "But you better be on time to school." He added strictly.

I smiled, "thank you!" I yelled as I ran into the living room and hugged Axel. "He Isad I could walk you back to the Mansion Axe!" I Isad happily.

"Alright! That's awesome Roxy-baby~" He chuckled and gave my lips a peck.

"Shall we be off then?" Zexion asked opening the front door.

I nodded and took Axel's hand in mine.

The walk there was fairly quiet between us three. And I was sad when we arrived to the Mansion much quicker then I wanted…

Axel leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'll see you later, Roxas. Love you, babe~"

I quickly pulled him into another kiss before he could turn to leave. We broke apart, both breathless. I smiled for once I caused **him** to be breathless. "Love you too…" I Isad reluctantly letting go of his hand. "… Bye…" I turned and started walking to school with Zexion. Not looking back, or else I'd be tempted to ditch and just stay with Axel, which would just put Leon into another rage.

We stopped at the entrance finally. "I need to go to the office to sign in. Zexion told me, leaving until I stopped him, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

He turned to me in surprise. "Middle of the Quad."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"After you're done," I smiled. "Demyx would love to see you. Besides if you don't, then he'll probably glomp you in front of the whole class." I finished letting go of his shoulder.

He smiled at the mention of what I know Demyx would do. "Yeah, I can see him doing that…" He nodded at me. "I will. See you in a little bit then Roxas, goodbye until then."

"Bye." With that we parted ways. I went to the middle of the Quad, where Demyx and Namine were already waiting. I put on a smile and approached the two. "Hey Dem-Dem, Namine."

"Hey Rox!"

"Hello Roxas." They responded as usual. Namine looked up from her sketch book, and then around our surroundings. Finally her eye's landed on me. "Where's Sora, Roxas?"

I sighed. "At home." _With his lover. Lucky bastard…_ I added mentally.

Namine gasped, moving her hand to her mouth. "Is he sick? Is he okay? Should someone be watching him? Should we?" She asked in a hurry. Demyx nodded, saying he was thinking the same thing.

"He's fine… He's with Riku at home." I added as an explanation.

"Riku?" Demyx asked lifting an eyebrow. "What's he doing there?"

I sighed again. "He's living with us now…" _Not fair_!

Namine then broke out into a smile. "The same Riku that sent the sweet letter?" I nodded and she let out a squeal. **(AN: Fan girl Alert!)** "That's **so** cute~"

Demyx looked to be chocking on air. "Leon _let_ him?!" I nodded again. "Lucky!" See even Dem agrees, stupid Sora getting his way… "I wish I could spend time like that with my Zexy." He added pouting.

"Oh really?" He jumped as two arms wrapped around him from behind. "Demy that's so sweet. And I'm glad to say you will be getting your wish."

"Zexion?" He turned around in the bluenettes grasp, and smiled brightly when he saw he was correct. "Zexy!" He hugged Zexion back tightly… I wish I could do the same with Axel right now…

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Zexion! Zexion's here! But why's my sexy Zexy here? I thought arms still tightly around Zexion. I heard Roxas grumble something, and Namine giggled. "Zex!.. I'm so happy you're here, but… Why are you here?"

"I got a job here. I'm the new Chemistry teacher." He Isad calmly, as usual.

"Wasn't that Mr. Vexen's job?" Namine asked.

Zexion broke our hug and turned to Namine. Awe no fair sis! "It was, but the school Isad they can't take nor afford anymore explosions. So as a solution they moved him to Biology, away from the chemicals, and hired me as replacement."

Now my little sister tilted her head. "Aren't you too young?"

Zexion tried to keep his calm face on, but I noticed it slip if only for a second. "No I'm not. I am 21."

I lit up at his pointness and when I realized I was the only one that noticed the slip! And when realization hit me. "So then I **do** get to see you every day!" I Isad now jumping up and down.

Zexion turned to lightly smile at me. "Want to help me set up the classroom Demyx?"

"Yes!"

He grabbed my hand. "Great." He then turned to Roxas and Namine. "Do either of you want to come to?" No, no, _please_ say no!

Namine opened her mouth, but Roxas beat her to whatever she was going to say. "No thank you. We're good." Yes! Thank you Roxas!

* * *

**Axel's POV (Earlier)**

I sighed watching my Roxy walk away. Wish I could go with, but I'd probably end up starting a fire; or beating up anyone who looked anywhere **near** my Roxy.

"Axel? Where were you and Riku last night? Only Zexion had returned." Isax asked as I walked in. God he's annoying me…

I felt myself glare. "None of your business. And aren't you supposed to be at school!" I growled out as I entered the room farther closing the front door.

Isax looked unfazed. "Superior wanted me to stay with him…" Isax came up to me. "Axel… Lea… What happened?.. We… We used to be best friends, now you only ignore and tease me…"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, my fist clenched, I could feel the fire from within trying to come out. "I'm not Lea!.. Not anymore…" I sighed letting my anger go, knowing if I didn't that it'd soon explode. "Just like you're not Isa anymore Isa**x**." I growled weakly. "We gave up toughs rights a long time ago…"

"L-Axel…" Isax actually looked sad. Oh shit… I _kind of_ feel b-

"Number VIII, Number VII, what are you two doing down here?"

And the feelings lost! Nice job Lex! Isax sighed. "I was just about to go and return to you Superior." Isax Isad looked apologetic at me, before retreating up the stairs.

He then turned to me, eyebrow raised. "And you?"

I snapped. "None of you're business, _Lexsaus_!" I stormed to my room, and slammed the door, which melted the door knob. What does everyone want from me!.. Shit… I miss my… Roxy… I felt myself slip into the darkness of my sleep.


	23. Heart

**Chapter 33: Heart…**

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I sighed contently. The sun's going down now. I looked over to the little brunette who was sleeping peacefully, rolled up on him self yet still holding my waist. I know I should wake him up, but… He's just too cute like this… I lifted his bangs up and kissed his forehead.

"Mmmh?" I looked down at Sora again to see his eye's fluttering open. "Mmm… Riku… What time is it?" He asked yawning cutely.

"About six-ish… Morning sunshine, by-the-way." I answered smiling.

Sora smiled up at me. "Morning? Heh, either way, thank you sweetie~" He leaned and pecked my lips. Not enough. I pulled him into a **real** kiss, it was sloppy, but that's mainly because we both barley woke up.

We pulled back, both smiling at one another. I put my forehead to his. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…"

"I'm sorry… Did I bite you too hard?" I asked worryingly.

Sora blushed and looked away. "I… I-I didn't mean th-there… "

Now I blushed realizing what he was referring too. "S-sorry..?"

Sora smiled looking back at me. "It's okay… Heh, it was my fault for moving so much when I first woke up today. But worth it! Because I get to keep you here with me! And… That's worth double the pain!" He leaned into my chest and nested his head there.

Heh, he's so sweet. I hugged him close, until I noticed his clock read 7:23. "Sora…"

"Huh?" He asked looking up at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

His eyes widened in realization. " Ugh! I forgot about that!" He quickly pushed up and sat on his knees. "I-I don't think I can kill someone R-Riku…" He looked away scared and ashamed.

I smiled slightly. "You don't have to kill Sora. Just take what you need…" I then frowned when I noticed he didn't seem to like this choice either… Well… There's only one more option… "You… You can always just drink from me. It's not like it'd hurt or anything." I promised.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…" Awe how sweet. I nodded smiling and he let a smile of his own. "Thank you…"

I smiled even brighter. "Anything for you, Sora." He's still shaking, I noticed. Teaching him is going to be harder then I thought…

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

Years ago I never would have thought that I'd be walking three teenagers home, much less teaching a bunch of incompetent ones… "You okay Mr. Zexion?" Namine asked, worriedly.

Namine is Demyx's sister, like Larxene. Though she's nothing like Number XII. Namine's sweet, kind, and gentle; like my Demyx except less 'outgoing'. Maybe it's because Namine and Demyx are actually related, and Larxene's just the evil stepsister?

"Nothing Ms. Namine, I assure you I'm just thinking." I said and she laughed at the 'Ms. Namine' part. And I couldn't help but smile, she reminds me of Demyx.

"About what Zexy?" Ah. There's Dem.

I smiled at him and placed a peck on his cheeks. "Just how much you've changed my life."

"In a good way?" He asked.

"In a good way." I confirmed for him.

"Zexion..?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I looked to Namine. "Yes Namine?"

"… How old **are** you?.. Y-you're not normal, a-are you…" She asked nervously.

I shook my head. "No I'm not… I'm 21, even if I look 14-ish… If I tell you anymore you have to promise not to tell anyone else…" I waited till she nodded. "I'm a Hex, a… 'Glorified' witch/wizard."

I felt Demyx's hand on my shoulder. "Zexion… You don't have to-"

"Demyx she should know she's your sister. So… I… Trust her..?"

Namine smiled. "I'm okay with it! I was just curious… Is this the same with Riku and Axel, from your guy's stories? I was about to answer her, but Roxas beat me to it…

"Riku's a Vampire. And… Axel's a mix of Siren and Emtha…" I think that's the first time Roxas has spoken since before school. He probably misses Axel… He then turned to me quickly. "Zexion…" I nodded to show he had my attention. "Do… You think its okay for me to go see Axel?"

Truth be told, I didn't know… "I don't know Roxas…" He nodded sadly.

"I-I'm gonna try…" He decided walking away from our group.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Drinking from Riku's weird… It's not bad or good… I feel bad because I'm drinking my lover's blood, but… It seems like Riku likes it so…

"Sora…" I blush, feeling a sudden emotion hit me, and I stopped. "Sora?" Riku asks worryingly.

I pulled my fangs out and looked at the beds sheets beneath us. "Sorry…" I looked up at him blushing. "I… It's just…" I sighed. "I got hit all of the sudden with emotions, that… I don't think are my own..? It was… Strange..?"

His eyes brightened up. "Wh… What did the feeling seem like?.. Can you place it?"

I felt my blush deepen. "…Love, happiness… And… Lust…" Riku smiled and laughed. "W-what?" I asked flustered.

He kissed me, then licked his own blood from my lips and chin. "I'm happy…" Wha? Why? He noticed my expression and smiled. "When a Vampire and his chosen mate their Wills are one, as you heard Zexion mention earlier. Then they can also hear each others thoughts, feel their feelings, and share strength." He smiled with pure joy, and kissed my forehead. "I love you Sora."

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Riku."

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

"I feel sorry for Roxas…" I said watching him walk away.

"W-why?" Namine asked, and Zexion just grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze to comfort me.

"Because him and axel only get to be together a little while… Riku's living with Sora. I get to see you," he turned to me smiling. "At, during, and after school." I felt Zexion give my hand another squeeze, with a smile.

"Roxas will be fine Demyx." Namine said quickly.

"I agree with Namine. Roxas seems strong, from what I've seen at least. And for once… I think Axel's gonna hang in there." Zexion reasoned… Wait…

"'For once'? What do you mean 'for once'?!" I asked afraid for my friend's heart. And from the looks of it Namine thought the same too.

Zexion's expression changed to 'oh no' when he noticed what he said. What didn't he want me to know? Now I think he realized what I was thinking. He gulped and took in a deep breath. "Demyx… You… You do know Axel's part Siren, right?" I nodded, and he looked off. "Sirens live off of sex. So… Roxas isn't his first… But I think he's changed all that…"

"**How**!" I snapped, Zexion flinched. Awe… Poor Zexy… I-I didn't mean to snap, honest! I sighed. "Sorry…" I apologized, ruffling his hair and pulled him into a hug. "I… It's just… Roxas is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt… B-but how do you know he's changed?" I asked, snuggling into his hair.

"H-he would've left rig-right after they… they finished 'the act'…" Oh… Wait… Wha?! Ax and Rox had sex… Roxas had sex before me? How?! I'm older! I felt Zexion's lips kiss my neck and then pulled away. "They'll be fine, Dem. Promise."

"Well…"

Namine's voice piped up from next to us. "From what I've heard, Roxas loves Axel. If Axel betrays that, then the only thing we can do as his friends; is to comfort him. Right Dem?"

Damn she's right… I sighed. "True."

Namine smiled. "That's the sprit!" Zexion just chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile. Nam's right we can only hope and be there for him."

* * *

**Axel's POV**

"-el… Axel… Axel wake up!" I snapped open my eyes. I swear whoever woke me up is dea-

"R-Roxas?.. Wh-what are you doing here?.." I went to the window and opened it. Roxas climbed through and scoffed.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Suppose not." I looked to the door. "You… Shouldn't be here though…" Not while the others are home.

"Why n-" He looked at me shocked. "Axel… Where-where you crying?"

I blinked, and touched my cheek. It was sticky… I… Was crying and didn't even know it..? I opened my mouth to reply with-

"Axel?" Someone asked moving the handle. Oh shi-

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I got a tingling feeling… "Something's not right…"

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Shit… Roxas you got to-" What's he-

"Axel look, I-" I looked at the guy now standing at the door of his room… Don't I have him for math? What was his name?.. S… Saix! That's it!

"Saix." I said looking at him.

"R… Roxas…" He responded, then looked to Axel. "Axel… Why's he here!? Do you realize what this could mean!?" Saix kept asking on and on, each time axel flinched as if each was a hit… What're they going on about?

"I… I didn't bring him here! He came by himself! An-"

"Good." This time they both flinched. Who's this voice? We looked to see a guy with white long hair, and orange eyes. "This'll save us the trouble."

"**Xemnas**." Axel growled, glaring.

"Su-Superior." Saix stumbled… Weird…

The man… 'Xemnas', Axel said? Waved him off and looked to me. "So this is one of the Keybladers…"

Keybladers? Keyblader? Keyblade… What's a Keyblade? Before I could think any farther Axel pulled me to him, holding onto me tight.

"VIII, I must ask, how'd you get a Keyblader here?" Xemnas asked.

Axel growled in the back of his throat. Okay… I am completely lost… "What's a Keyblade?" All three turned to me in shock, did I say that out loud?"

Axel smirked. "See Xemnas he doesn't even know." I smiled at Axel's cocky attitude returning.

"Doesn't prove anything! Number VIII, show respect!" Xemnas growled, charging towards Axel. No! I pushed Axel away and stood there instead. Pain… Darkness…

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I never thought what I had sensed would be anything like this… Roxas unconscious on the floor, Axel worriedly checking over him, Xemnas looking cocky, and Saix just standing there with no emotions visible on his face. I put my mask in check and calmly walked into the room.

"What happened in here?" I asked, making it sound like I didn't care one way or another.

"Number VIII delivered us one of the Keybladers." Xemnas spoke up, still looking cocky.

Axel's eyes lit up with a fire I've never seen before. "I'd never do that you asshole! I'd never just hand my Roxy over!" He said in defense. Axel! You're going to get both of you killed! Too late… Axel was now slouched on the opposite wall.

"You little- Doesn't matter. The Keyblader's ours now!" Xemnas turned to Roxas' still form, I had to hold myself from trying to stop him… I need a plan… I have no plan…

"Get away from him!" Demyx? Me and Xemnas both looked to the door where a pissed Demyx stood. No stay away Demyx, damn it!

"Who are you?!" Xemnas yelled inpatient. When no one answered he growled and took out his Ethereal Blades. "No matter!" He flung one at Demyx.

In milliseconds my, years taken to perfect, mask slipped completely off. I ran in front of Demyx and activated my shield… This only angered Xemnas more and brought/forced his other Ethereal Blade down on my shield… To… It's too much… I can't k-keep… This up… I couldn't… Xemnas stopped and impacted my shied one last time with force. With that my shied fell as my strength was gone, and I fell to my knees breathing hard and gasping.

"Zexion!" Demyx seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and dropped down next to me. The pulled me against his chest to run his hand up and down my back soothingly. "H-how could y-you!?"

Xemnas scoffed, and brought his weapon up readying to strike… At least I'll die with Demyx…

"S-stop please!" N-Namine?

I could barley see Xemnas turn, I can't see Namine in this angel… "And why should I?" Xemnas asked weapon still raised.

Namine finally came to where I could see her. She looked at Axel, Roxas, and finally me and Demyx. I saw her gulped and looked off to the side away from everyone. "We… We'll do anything…" She said so quietly I could barley hear her offer. No… Namine… D-don't. I wanted to tell her that too, but I was too weak. She looked to Demyx. Yes, Demyx! Say no.

"Yeah." D-Demyx? Wh-what are you doing!?

Xemnas smirked. "Very well." No don't buy into this! No.. Please… Don't… Dem-

…**The End of Heart…**

* * *

_**Final thoughts of the Author:**_

_**SlyFox: Well that was fun!**_

_**Zexion: Fun? Are you insane!?**_

_**Roxas: Yeah what kind of ending is that!?**_

_**SlyFox: It's the ending of the first part Re~Lax! Okay?**_

_**Sora: Why though?**_

_**SlyFox: *Shrugs* I want it to be… Besides I have two other stories I want to post before this continues, one of which is a one shot. So look out for those… 'HEART' IS THE FIRST OF TWO OR THREE!**_


End file.
